The Imperfect Seal
by merlindan
Summary: Namikaze Minato was pressed for time when creating the seal that was meant to imprison the Kyuubi. Unable to create a perfect barrier, his son was left to suffer the consequences. Now a boy walks the world wielding the rage and hatred of an eternity. Uzumaki Naruto will make the Shinobi World fall under Konoha's shadow... or die trying. Dark Naruto. Rated M for Gore.
1. Episode 1: Enter Beast

**THE IMPERFECT SEAL**

**Chapter 1**

**Naruto Uzumaki - Age 8-9**

**Enter: Beast**

Naruto Uzumaki opened the door of his old and worn apartment. It was a dark place, the lights hardly worked and there wasn't a piece of furniture to be seen; except a bed of course, even demons need to sleep; or so you thought.

This 8 year old boy looked about as worn down as his apartment. He was equipped with all black clothing, including shinobi sandals that were torn apart, and a necklace that was nothing more than a string; nothing was attached to it. He wore a bandanna, black of course, which was tied near the back of his neck, so it covered his mouth. His eyes were usually a brilliant blue, but now they appeared bloodshot, tired and impassive. his hair was a bright blonde, that spiked severely enough to add about 3 inches to his non-impressive height. Overall, his being created a grim atmosphere.

He closed the door and locked it, after his building was secure, he kept his hand on the door-handle momentarily and let out a breath, that appeared to have been held in for quite a while, before releasing his grip and kicking off his sandals.

He trudged lazily to his bathroom. Once in there, he untied his mask; revealing the lower half of his face, there were two scars on either side of his mouth, they appeared to go all the way down to underneath his shirt. He took a brief look at himself through the dirty mirror. He held the gaze for less than a second before going off to the shower.

The boy reached towards the yellowing shower curtain, but his reach was stopped as his eyes began to flutter.

The entire room then became chaotic.

He started clawing at his face, reopening his scars; **"NO"** his own blood was on his hands. He began to flail around, hitting whatever was left of his walls. He tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground with a dull 'thud'.

**"not**... now". His eyes fluttered one last time before they closed. His scar quickly resealing itself once he was unconcious.

After about 5 minutes of complete silence, a red chakra encased his motionless body. After a thin, even cloak of red chakra was developed, a seal on his stomach began to glow, before sucking in the red energy within half a second.

**10 hours later**

**"NO!"** Naruto sat up, breathing heavily. He took a moment to look around before jumping to his feet and sprinting over to the sink. He took one look at his hands then turned on the water, after which he began to aggressively wash his hands. "I've killed them... i keep killing them... their _blood_ is... is on my _hands_... they are right...". After about 2 minutes of washing his hands, his breathing slowed down. "Just a dream... again... its always just a dream..." He stood there, looking at his hands intensely before regaining control and making his way to the shower.

He stripped off what was left of his clothes before walking into the shower.

**15 minutes later**

After being dressed up in his usual clothing, the demon vessel made his way out of his apartment . He briskly made his way down his stairs with his hands locked together behind his back.

Making his way out of the apartment complex, he began walking towards a training field near the northern outskirts of Konoha. He walked smoothly for about 5 minutes, ignoring the fearful and sometimes hateful glances he was receiving. He stopped in his tracks and almost immediately a Leaf Anbu appeared in front of him.

"Hokage-sama has requested your presence, I ask that you come with me."

Naruto silently made his way over to the Anbu, then put his hand on the mans shoulder. The pair was quickly **shushined **away, in a swirl of leaves.

**30 seconds later**

**'knock, knock'**

"Enter!" an aged voice answered.

Inside of the central building of Konoha sat Hiruzen Sarutobi, A man once known as a god of shinobi. He was no longer as powerful as he once was, but he still created an aura of dormant power, that at any second he could silence anything within his range. The elderly man sat behind his desk, with his elbows on the table and his hands on his chin, he appeared to be in thought, before a young blonde haired boy entered his office. Acknowledging the boys presence with a nod, Hiruzen pushed back his chair and pulled out a sheet of paper, it appeared to be a mission report.

"I have read you have been getting into trouble with civilians recently."

"So I have." Naruto replied lazily.

"It says here that you attacked a group of children, then proceeded to run away when their savior came to fend you off."

"..."

"Tell me what really happened... Naruto-kun."

The blonde haired boy took a deep breathe in, then began to state his sentiments:

"As you wish Hokage-sama. I was traveling home from a training ground, before bumping into a child about 2 years younger than me. I then apologized then continued to walk away. I was stopped immediately when the boys father walked to the scene. He began to rant on about how he was going to 'kill the demon'.He yelled so loudly, in fact, that a small group appeared around us, composed mainly of _children. _After a group of about 15 children was watching, the man decided to attack."

"Did you defend yourself Naruto-kun?"

"I did no such thing Hokage-sama. The man was a civilian, so I decided to run, not wanting to maim a civilian of Konoha."

"I suppose that is where the story ends then?" the Hokage asked questioningly.

"Yes, that is all I have to tell."

The Hokage nodded towards the door, signalling that the masked blonde could leave. Naruto began walking towards the door before he stopped and looked behind him.

"The dream is still the same..."

"I'm sorry to hear that Naruto-kun."

"Despite the events within my mind remaining unchanged, there is one thing I have began to notice."

"And what would that be?"

"I enjoy the slaughter..." The Hokage's eyes widened slightly. "I enjoy every second of it. The thrill of the blood. The sound of bodies hitting the floor, I enjoy... all of it."

Sarutobi remained silent.

"But..." The old man looked up. "That is what causes me to become fearful. I wake up every morning, scared that I might fully become what I take form of at night... I want nothing more than to protect this village, yet the back of my mind enjoys its destruction, night after night."

"I see."

The two males remained still for what felt like an eternity, before Sarutobi broke the silence:

"I am going to assign you to control this anger and harvest the power of your fear... You will build bonds with children of your age, and this sadistic streak will end before it begins."

Naruto seemed to stare at his Hokage for a second, then asked a question.

"What do you have planned regarding me Hokage-sama?"

"I plan on enrolling you into the shinobi academy. The curriculum begins in one week."

Naruto's eyes narrowed.


	2. Episode 2: Strange Strangers

**THE IMPERFECT SEAL**

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto Uzumaki- Age 9**

**Strange... Strangers**

"With all due respect..." Naruto began firmly.

"This is not a decision that can be changed Naruto-kun." said the Old Hokage.

The demon vessel merely stood there, staring intensely at the Hokage. He then began to speak; this time with less haste.

"Hokage-sama, this is a decision that may endanger the future of Konoha. I have no knowledge of what causes my desires, yet you would send an..._ unknown_ element to the core of the villages future."

Sarutobi contemplated the words for a moment as he took in a deep inhale from his pipe. He exhaled the smoke then proceeded to say "You are right... sending an unknown element would be unwise, but you are far from an unknown element...".

If anyone else but the Hokage had said this, he would have demanded to hear what they knew of him, but Naruto was not stupid, not foolish enough to challenge a Hokage. "If you know anything of my desires, I trust that you will tell me their reason when the time is right.". Sarutobi gave an encouraging nod, then motioned towards the door. Naruto sent one last glance towards the old man, then began to walk out of the room.

"One more thing needs to be addressed Naruto..."

"hmm?"

"Happy 9th Birthday."

The door closed.

**7 days later:**

One Uzumaki Naruto was making his way towards the academy for the first day of the school year. He was neither excited nor angry. He kept a brisk pace, with his hands behind his back and the string on his neck swinging freely in the wind. He began to become lost in his thoughts, he wondered if one day, if he could create an absolute defense for Konoha, one that would prevent someone such as himself from ever destroying it. He began going through basic ideas; a chakra wall, artificial shinobi guards, etc. He was so lost in his thoughts in fact, that he missed an event that involved a pink and yellow blur appearing in front of him. One of them must have hit his foot, because they fell forward quite aggressively.

"ugh, what the hell was that for Ino-Pig?" said the Pink Haired girl, she had quite a large forehead and a very high-pitched voice.

"Don't look at me! I would never touch that massive forehead of yours!" replied the Blonde Girl, who also had a squeaky voice that sounded like a carbon copy of the first, just with blonde hair and different eyes.

The pink haired girl began to look around for the cause of her now bleeding knee. Her eyes trailed around her surroundings until she locked eyes with a child that wore a facemask and had spiky blonde hair. Despite the fact this boy somewhat disturbed her, Sakura Haruno told herself that she would never back down from a fight, especially when someone else started it...

"Look what you did to my knee you freak!"

Naruto remained glaring at the girl impassively until he saw blood begin to build up on her knee. His eyes widened, he crossed his arms in front of him defensively.

"It... wasn't my fault..."

"YES IT WAS YOU BAKA!"

"Just apologize and let us get on with our day!"said Ino. The boy remained unresponsive for about 10 seconds. Ino made her way over to the boy and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE OR ARE YOU GOING TO APOLOGIZE LIKE A MAN?!"

The blonde boy quickly zoned back into reality and looked at his hands before glaring at Sakura one more time. His eyes were still widened as he looked at Sakura, killing intent leaking out... The string on his neck began to levitate slightly.

"Leave." he said coldly.

"BUT YOU DIDN..."

"_Now_." he interrupted quickly.

Faster than they arrived, the two girls fled towards their destination, hoping that the freak they just met would not be following them. Naruto exhaled slowly, as his 'necklace' returned to a resting position on his chest. If one would look carefully, they would notice a faint red chakra begin to disappear from his form and recede into his shirt; around his stomach. After taking one good look at his hands, he began to slowly walk towards the academy again.

**5 minutes later:**

After entering the academy building, he found the room number that he was assigned to. He took one normal sized breath, then walked in. He stood at the doorway, examining the already full classroom.

'Very interesting' he thought 'There is quite a large number of future clan heads in this classroom.'. His panoramic gaze then promptly ceased, he snapped his head towards the opening between the many desks and walked towards a table near the back of the room, he took his seat.

Shortly after, two chuunins by the names of Mizuki and Iruka walked in and claimed to be their academy instructors. Almost immediately, the man with the scar on his nose; known to be Iruka, began to take attendance, in order to make sure he had sight of everyone who was assigned to be there.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Here."

Iruka drew a check on his clipboard. His eyes scanned down to the next name as he held back a sneer. Most people would not notice his slight change in posture, but Naruto did.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

He hoped, no he_ prayed _that Naruto was not in this room. But his prayers were to no avail as a dark, calm voice replied...

"I am here... _sensei"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Sorry for the short Chapter but Thank you for reading chapter 2, this is my first story and I would really like you to review and provide criticism (or compliments). Time to answer some questions that no one has asked... No, Naruto will not be at Jounin level in 4 years, I will try to make his rate of power growth believable. As for pairings, they are undecided, I have some interesting ideas in mind, but it is much too early in the story for pairings. Thanks for reading, READ YA'LL LATER!_


	3. Episode 3: Academy

**THE IMPERFECT SEAL**

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto age: 9-12**

**Academy**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

"Oh god, that freak is here!" whispered a young blonde haired girl to her pink haired friend.

Despite being close friends, they were not sitting next to each other, they were seated on either side of a raven haired boy who appeared to loathe their presence.

Sakura turned her head around quickly in order to search behind her, she then found the object of her curiosity. He was sitting back in his desk quite lazily, with his arms on either side of him and a bored expression planted on his face.

"I cant believe he is going to be in the academy with us..." said Sakura with a tone filled of worry.

Despite not looking like he cared, Sasuke was curious about who the girls were talking about, he rarely heard them frightened enough to lower their voices. After all, they usually screamed loud enough for everyone in the village to hear. Sasuke took his hands away from his face and looked behind him, he met eyes with a boy wearing a black mask on the lower half of his face. Sasuke did not think much of the boy, but he could see why the two weak girls would be disturbed by his presence.

"Sasuke-kun don't look at him! He is a creep!" Ino aggressively whispered "Why don't you spend your time looking at me?" As she said this, the girl put a hand to her head and attempted to enter an attractive position.

"If Sasuke-kun wanted to look at pigs he would go to a farm!" Sakura snapped quickly, not wanting her friend to get any advantage over her in terms of their crush. This sparked quite a conflict, and once the two fan-girls started arguing Sasuke faced forward and brought his hands to his mouth again; effectively ignoring the two young girls that sat next to him.

"Enough chatting everyone, your first lesson is about to begin!" said the white haired Mizuki. The class slowly began to quiet down as their scar faced sensei walked to the center of the room.

"Welcome to the academy everyone, now that attendance has been taken, we can properly introduce ourselves". Mizuki then made his way to the center of the classroom, standing next to Iruka. "I am going to be your primary instructor for the next four years, My name is Imuno Iruka, but you will refer to me as Iruka-Sensei.".

Iruka took a small step back as Mizuki began to introduce himself; "I am going to be the assistant instructor of this class, you will refer to me as Mizuki-Sensei." Mizuki then glanced behind himself towards Iruka and gave his superior a nod. The white haired assistant went back to the front of the room, as Iruka began to recite a speech.

"Yesterday was an important day for all of you, does anyone have a guess as to why that would be?" Iruka waited a few seconds and noticed that no hands went up. "Yesterday was important... because it was the last day of your childhood." This statement caused mixed reactions within the class; Ino and Sakura looked somewhat surprised, Sasuke looked impassive, and Naruto looked bored.

"You are all now Ninja in training, the techniques you will learn will not be used for fun, but to protect Konoha against her enemies. Although I dislike this fact, you are now no longer children, but future weapons of the Hokage to use as he pleases."

A feral looking boy stood up from his desk excitedly, he wore a warm coat and was adorned with a small pup sitting on the top of his head. He began to shout "That's awesome! When are we going to start learning cool techniques?!". Iruka visibly flinched at the outburst, he clearly was not happy that someone interrupted his speech.

"Hold your tongue! We will not be learning any techniques in the near future, now sit down and do not let another outburst be released!" Iruka yelled angrily. The feral boy grunted angrily and sat back down, regaining his composure. Iruka gave him a firm look, then went to continue his speech before he noticed a hand go up.

"You... what is your question?"

A pineapple haired boy stood up and began to ask; "If we are not going to be learning techniques then what will you be teaching us?" This caused a tic-mark to appear on Iruka's forehead. He took a deep breath, then proceeded to answer the question that the student had asked.

"The first year of the academy is devoted to chakra theory and Shinobi history. This may become difficult for some students, but I take it that you are a Nara, so it should not be mentally tolling for someone such as yourself."

"Troublesome..." The boy replied. The Pineapple haired student sighed and put his head on his desk, falling asleep almost instantly. "Will there be any more questions?" Iruka asked as he scanned the room and didn't see a single hand raise into the air, so he continued:

"As I was saying, you are all hopefully going to be turned into highly trained shinobi, you will go on missions away from the village that will require you to manipulate events in order to benefit Konoha in some way. Sometimes these missions may even require you to kill, and in some circumstances they will require you to kill multiple people." 3 students gasped at that fact. "As I stated before, this profession is not a joke. From this day forward, you are no longer children, you are weapons. Are we clear?"

Nearly every student in the classroom nodded affirmatively.

"Excellent, your first real day will start tomorrow; you are all dismissed."

**5 months later**

"Its good to see that you are all here, today we will be doing something different... some might say that we will be going on a little mission."

Nearly everyone in the class cheered at that statement and broke up into several side conversations. A few tic marks appeared on Iruka's face as his entire head seemed to grow to unnatural sizes.

"TO THE LIBRARY!" this caused several heads to hit their desks. After getting over her clear disappointment, Ino made a snide comment loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"Iruka-sensei, that's a pretty good impression of Sakura!"

Most of the class erupted in laughter as a light blush of embarrassment appeared on Sakura's face. Realizing that he was going to lose control of the class quite quickly, Iruka began to yell even louder.** "EVERYONE LINE UP IN THE FRONT OF THE CLASS, WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT NOW!"**

After all 21 student appeared at the front of the classroom standing in a straight line, Iruka led the group out of the room, towards the central library of Konoha.

At the back of the line, Naruto walked at a leisurely pace with his hands behind his back. No one ever dared to stay behind and walk with him, on purpose at least. The only student who didn't seem to notice his vicinity to the boy was a very lazy, pineapple haired boy that Naruto knew to be Shikamaru Nara.

"Ugh why do we have to go to the Library... reading is so troublesome..." Shikamaru complained to no one in particular. Although he was not expecting a reply, he received one.

"I would imagine that we are going to be reading literature focused on clan techniques, I believe this is due to the high number of future clan-heads that we possess among our ranks." Shikamaru took one lazy look at the blonde then snorted with amusement. "Yeah that sounds about right, my mom has been nagging me to learn some of our clan jutsu since I entered the academy." Naruto kept his pace, but he gave an interested look towards Shikamaru. "The resemblance that you hold with your father is striking." 'He knows my dad?' documenting that thought away for a different time, Shikamaru kept walking. "Yeah, I hear that a lot." Their movement was soon stopped as they were being grouped up near the entrance of the Library. Iruka stood within the center of the group and began to give instructions.

"When your name is called, you may approach Mizuki and receive a slip of paper. Once you get this piece of paper, you can enter the library and hand it to the librarian on duty. Whoever is on duty should retrieve a book based on the history of your clan or family." Iruka took a sweeping gaze of his class. "You may not attempt any jutsu you see in these books. I will begin to call your names now, carry on."

The two students maintained a comfortable silence until Shikamaru's name was called. "Well ill see you later I guess." Shikamaru said lazily as he strolled away. Naruto very deep within a thought, so much so that he did not hear him... 'This will be futile, I have no living relatives, and there is no documentation of my heritage that I know of...' Naruto continued to maintain his thoughts until a light breeze blew past him as he saw a head of black hair move in front of him. The Uchiha walked towards Mizuki and received a slip of paper, he took one look at the sheet, then disappeared into the entrance of the library.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The blonde haired demon vessel approached the assistant slowly, when Mizuki looked up and saw him coming, he held up a fake smile and looked towards the blonde. His 'sensei' handed him a sheet of paper that had a small amount of text on it. When Naruto took the paper, Mizuki said something in a very quiet tone; "I don't think you will find anything, but you know what they say; nothing ventured nothing gained."

Naruto gave a lazy look to his sensei before turning towards the library. He slowly made his way over to the entrance and allowed himself in. Once inside, he noticed the age of the library, some books appeared to be there for well over 50 years, with variable amounts of dust on each dark brown book cabinet. He then saw a young girl with very pale blonde hair and glasses hand his classmate a huge red and black book. Once Sasuke had a firm hold on the book, he walked away towards the seating area. The intelligent looking girl then noticed Naruto, and quietly requested his slip of paper. Without making eye contact, he handed her the small scrap.

After taking a lengthy look at the slip of paper she began to speak uneasily. "It may take a while to find it, but I think we have an old book that may be of some use to you." she then quickly disappeared to somewhere within the Library. After around 2 minutes of waiting patiently, the young Librarian returned in front of Naruto, with a thin hard cover book that appeared to be around 30 years old with a yellow color to it, with large black letters on the front. She handed Naruto the piece of literature as he began to read the cover: 'How to raise your chakra levels by Mito Uzumaki.' Naruto then looked up and gave a brief thankful nod to the young lady as he walked away with the book in his hand.

'Interesting, although my chakra levels were always high, the name of this author intrigues me.' Naruto made his way over to an empty table, placed down his newly rented book, then began to read:

'Preface: As a youth, I was frequently asked what exercises I would do to increase my overall level of chakra. The people who asked these questions tended to be shinobi who wanted to use techniques that required extreme levels of chakra; such as kage bunshin. Unfortunately for those people, I was only able to perform that technique due to my Uzumaki heritage. However, after being asked this question time and time again, I decided to do a considerable amount of research on how to raise your chakra levels, this book contains the fruits of my research and a surprising landmark; this is the first book ever written by an Uzumaki that was not a guide for our specialty of Fūinjutsu. Enjoy."

Naruto stood up with an impassive look, and began to make his way over to the young librarian. Once there, he handed her the book. "I am now returning this book. I currently request to check out a book teaching the very basics of Fūinjutsu." The young Librarian nodded dumbly then dissipated somewhere within the library again. 'Quite a discovery today...' thought a curious Naruto 'Quite a discovery indeed...'

**8 months later**

Throughout his first year in the academy, quite a lot had changed for Naruto Uzumaki. He still wore the same clothes, but one would notice the many storage seals placed on his clothing. He was now always found with a book about Fūinjutsu in his hands, and quite frequently ignored anyone who tried to bother him when he was reading.

Today was the day that marked ten years of life for the young boy, and he currently was on his way to see the Hokage; with a request. It was unlike Naruto to ask for anything, especially from someone who had a higher rank than him, but he has had this request on his mind for the past 8 months, ever since he read his first book on Fūinjutsu.

After arriving at the Hokage residence, Naruto closed his book, and made his way inside. The secretary looked up with a face of disgust and tried to hold back a sneer. "Hokage-sama has been expecting you. You are late." She then pressed a button on her phone and then immediately heard the voice of the aged Hokage "Let him in!" The woman looked up and grumbled something that sounded like "You may enter." Without a care in the world, Naruto made his way towards the double doors that led into the office of the Hokage. He allowed himself entry and closed the door behind him.

"Greetings Naruto-kun. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, and Good Morning Hokage-sama." said Naruto as he began to kneel down.

"Well you are being more formal than usual." said the Hokage in a surprised voice. Still in a knelled position, Naruto looked up and stated: "Not without good reason of course, I have a request I would like to make Hokage-sama." The aged Hokage looked even more surprised at this, but maintained a steady posture.

"Tell me the details of this request Naruto-kun."

"Of course Hokage-sama. As you well know, my chakra levels are relatively high for my age group, and my knowledge of sealing is becoming vaster every day." The Hokage nodded in confirmation. "I have created a theory for a two part technique that involves a jutsu and a seal, I have yet to learn the jutsu, as that is what I am here to request." The Hokage thought about the request for a moment, before asking a question.

"What jutsu would this happen to be Naruto-kun?" Asked Sarutobi. "Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto replied instantly, already expecting the question. The Hokage then put his hands over his mouth and began to ponder the presented request. After about 2 minutes of thinking, the Hokage formed a rebuttal. "I would need to hear every detail of this jutsu theory, and then I will give you the scroll that will teach you how to make Kage bunshin, if I deem the theory to be safe of course."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Naruto grinned slightly.

**3 years later**

Today was the graduation day for 9 special academy students, It was also the day that everyone would meet their first team. Most of the children were excited, but others were still shaken up from the recent betrayal of Mizuki. The man had tricked a boy named Kiba into stealing the scroll of sealing, but the plan did not work, as the chuunin was caught and killed by a squad of ANBU.

Every student seemed to have grown over this time period, except Shino, who remained as stoic as ever. The largest changes may have been seen in Sasuke, who had begun to train to the point of insanity after the betrayal of his brother and the murder of his clan. This event actually worried Naruto a moderate amount, the Uchiha clan was a very valuable asset to Konoha, and now there was only one loyal Uchiha left.

Speaking of Naruto, he had grown quite a bit over the years, He still hadn't perfected his personal technique, but he now excelled in other aspects of being a shinobi. He now incorporated Fūinjutsu into a great amount of his techniques, and had even begun to learn some genjutsu, his weakest aspect.

He was now eagerly awaiting to find out who would be on his team, not for discovering who his teammates would be, but to discover who his sensei would be. He had heard rumors of the great Kakashi Hatake taking a squad of Genin, and he could only hope to have the honor.

His appearance still hadn't changed very much over the years, except for the fact that he now had a seal of some sort wrapped around his necklace. No one knew exactly what it was, but no one dared to ask either. The bags on his eyes also began to grow slightly, this was due to his forced lack of sleep, but more on that later...

"I would like your attention please..." began Iruka, who was standing at the front of the classroom. "Today is my last day in this room with all of you; my students, and let me say that I am very proud of each and every one of you. None of you are the children that walked into this room 4 years ago, you are now all full fledged ninja of Konoha." Some students felt more confidence in themselves after that was said.

Iruka continued on "So without further delay, I now present to you the squad formations for this years graduating class..." All of the genins sat at the edges of their seats in anticipation.

"Teams 1-6 are still in operation so we will begin listing formations starting with team 7: Under the instruction of Kakashi Hatake is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura," a squeal was heard.

"and Uzumaki Naruto"

'...'

'I am going to die...'

'Well isn't this Interesting...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Thank you so much for reading, I tried to read all of the criticism and tried to adapt my writing towards the requests, please tell me what you think in the reviews. Next chapter starts the land of waves arc and should be interesting. Thank you so much for reading, until next time, ADIOS!_


	4. Episode 4: Sharingan No Kakashi

**THE IMPERFECT SEAL**

**Chapter 4**

**Naruto age: 12**

**Beginning of Team 7**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

A myriad of emotions were going through the head of Sakura Haruno. She had just gotten onto a team with her biggest crush of all time. The "Pink-ette" was very happy about that, but something was wrong. He was on their team too. He would ruin her chance to get with Sasuke; she could barely muster the courage to speak to anyone in his presence. She was so lost in her daze that she didn't notice there was only 2 other people left in the room.

The people left were (shockingly) her two new teammates. Sasuke was right next to her, as always, but Naruto was at the far side of the room. He looked quite content with doing nothing. The boy next to her was acting the same as he always did, looking straight ahead with his hands covering his mouth. 'Well this team can't be that bad, at least I get to stare at Sasuke-kun.' Her daydreaming was interrupted when a puff of smoke appeared in the front of the room.

After the smoke cleared, the figure of Kakashi Hatake could be recognized by anyone. Gravity defying white hair was usually a dead giveaway that you were looking at the worlds most tardy ninja. As usual, he was carrying a little orange book. He stopped reading briefly as he marked his page and looked up. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes." he said calmly, before disappearing again in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura got up, about to head to the roof with her new teammates, but then she realized that she was left alone with Sasuke-kun; Naruto had used some sort of technique to transport away, it must have been quick, because she didn't see it happen. "Hey Sasuke-kun after we meet our team do you want to go get something to eat? Now that we are teammates we really should get to know each other" she asked hopefully. "No." he replied immediately. After that was said, he walked out of the door with his arms crossed in front of him and made his way up the stairs, Sakura following close behind.

It was a beautiful day outside, leaves were blowing freely in the wind and the sun was shining down mildly. Not a cloud was in the sky, It was a typical day in Konoha. Naruto made sure to get to the roof as quickly as possible, he had an important question that he wished to ask before the rest of his team arrived on the scene.

"Hatake Kakashi" Naruto began "It is an honor to be placed on your very first genin team." he said as he bowed slightly. Kakashi looked up from his book to the boy kneeling in front of him. After giving him a little eye smile, he replied with "Oh you give me too much credit." The reply came out in quite a strange tone. The boy somewhat disturbed the white-haired jounin; He was saying some very pleasant words in such a dead tone. After the greeting was completed, Naruto got right to business.

"How exactly did you acquire such a doujutsu, you are not an Uchiha. I have been unable to find any records involving how that eye of yours came into existence." Kakashi maintained a laid back tone, but he was curious as to why the child even wanted to know. He was hoping to surprise the genin with that fact at a later date.

"As you will eventually learn, there are some things that you don't need to know..." Exactly after he finished that sentence, the rest of team 7 arrived on top of the roof. Naruto noticed Kakashi put on an eye smile. "Hello everyone, my name is Hatake Kakashi, welcome to Team 7." The copy ninja was met with dead silence from two students, and an angry glare from another.

"Well how about we get to know each other a bit. Ill be the example. My name is Hatake Kakashi , My likes are reading and training. My dislikes are running and hyper-active people. In terms of dreams for the future, well that's none of your business." Kakashi was once again met with 2 unexcited faces. "Alright; your turn Pinky."

After getting over her anger at being called 'Pinky'; she began to blush when she thought about the object of her affections. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My dislikes are creepy things." she sent a subtle glare at Naruto. "My likes are.." she looked at Sasuke and giggled. "My dreams for the future are..." her gaze was maintained on Sasuke as she tried to keep down a huge blush. Kakashi stared blankly at the girl until he realized that she was done talking. The reports said that this girl was quite smart, but that was not a good first impression.

"Okay then; it looks like its your turn Uchiha-san."

Sasuke didn't make eye contact with anyone, but he began talking. "I have no likes. But I dislike a large amount of things. I don't have a dream, but I have a promise. I will kill a certain someone..." His speech was interrupted when he heard someone chuckling darkly. He turned around and found the source to be his blonde haired teammate. He now had on a furious expression and tried to gaze a hole through Naruto, but to no avail.

Naruto soon noticed the Uchihas angry gaze on him and quickly stopped chuckling. "It is quite humorous, that a fresh academy student hopes to take out Konohas 2nd most famous rogue ninja." This seemed to infuriate Sasuke even more as he stopped leaning on the railing. "I don't just 'hope' to kill my brother. I will kill him, and make him regret slaughtering my entire clan." At that, Naruto let a small ghost of a smile appear through his mask. "We shall see..."

Kakashi had decided that he had let the argument play out long enough, so he interfered. "Alright, that should be enough." he said as Sasuke grumpily leaned back against the railing. "We will meet again tomorrow at training ground 12. Arrive there at 8 o'clock tomorrow; oh yeah and don't eat any breakfast, you will just throw up." Kakashi gauged the reactions of his student for a half a second before holding up a peace sign with an eye smile and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto looked at his two teammates briefly, and then pulled out a scroll from underneath his left sleeve. He laid the scroll on the ground and made a half ram seal as the scroll slowly opened up. One could see a complicated sealing pattern drawn on the parchment. He put both feet on top of the scroll as the sealing pattern on his necklace began to glow. After about one second of silence he began to sink into the ground, still maintaining his hand seal. Once his entire body vanished into the ground, the scroll dissipated into a puff of smoke.

**The next day. 10 AM**

"Ugh... Is he always going to be late?" Sakura asked nobody in particular, clearly frustrated that her new sensei was two hours late; and he had just met them yesterday!

"Actually he will." Sakura looked up quickly after hearing her teammates voice. "Hatake Kakashi is know for being late by at least one hour to everything except A-S rank missions." She was quite miffed that Naruto actually addressed her, but Sasuke spoke up before she could. "What a joke, how could he be this famous if he cant even arrive on time?" Sasuke spat angrily.

"Now now, that is no way to talk about your sensei." Sakura looked like she was going to jump out of her own skin when she heard that voice... directly behind her. Without giving her time to calm down, Kakashi kept talking.

"Well since you all seem so eager to get started, I might as well explain what we are doing today." He then pulled out two bells attached by a string from his pocket. "Your objective... is to take one of these bells from me."

Sakura soon got over her previous surprise and quickly asked a question. "Kakashi-sensei why is there only two bells?! There is three of us!" Kakashi looked as if he had just remembered something. "Aah. that is because one of you will fail. Whoever doesn't get a bell will be tied to a post and forced to watch their teammates eat lunch in front of them. After that, you will be sent back to the academy" Sakura now had on a worried expression. "If any of you hope to get these bells, you will have to come at me with your best... BEGIN!" Kakashi immediately jumped away. Sakura and Sasuke looked like they were going to do the same, but Naruto grabbed them both by their collars before they could scatter.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?" Sasuke angrily whispered. Naruto ignored that statement, and began to speak. "This test is used to gauge our ability to use teamwork. No one is going to fail, as long as we get both bells. Since I have the most chakra, and Sasuke is the fastest, that leaves you as the weakest link Sakura." Sakura seemed to disagree with that statement, but was given no time to reply. "In order to hold your own weight, you will need to be a distraction to Kakashi. Go. Sasuke and I will form a plan once he is distracted." Sakura looked hesitant, but the decision was made for her when Naruto released a minuscule amount of killer intent and handed her several kunai. She quickly jumped to the tops of the trees, trying to look for Kakashi.

Once the two male genins of the team were left alone, they sat in silence, thinking of a plan. "We can't even hope to win against him in strength or speed." Sasuke said; breaking the silence.

"I agree, I do have a plan, but you must do exactly as I say." Sasuke looked as if he was going to outright refuse Naruto's request but decided to settle for a short "Hn."

It did not take long for Sakura to find Kakashi. She would have felt proud of herself if it weren't for the fact that he was not hiding. She found him in plain sight, reading. thinking that she could get the jump on Kakashi, she threw the three kunai that Naruto gave her before she left. Kakashi quickly moved aside to dodge the kunai and didn't even look away from his book when Sakura jumped down in front of him.

Once she began to engage Kakashi, she realized that she had no chance, she was fighting for a lost cause. All she could do was defend herself feebly with the one kunai she had left, all of her once important book-smarts were now useless. The barrage of hits that Kakashi was handing out was quickly becoming too much for her, and he was still reading! After she barely managed to duck under a right round kick from Kakashi, she noticed something was wrong.

Kakashi seemingly disappeared from her view as she was now in the forest alone. This solitude didn't last very long, and before she could wonder why Kakashi ran away, her blonde haired teammate came walking out of the woods, dragging something behind him. It didn't take her long to realize what who it was that he was schlepping along. Fear began to flood her brain as she saw the love of her life, barely alive. He had many puncture wounds on his arms and was missing his left leg, a thick trail of blood was left behind from where he was being dragged. She was absolutely horrified. "Sa...kura... Why did you *cough* leave me alone *cough* with him?" Sasuke barely muttered the sentence out before Naruto threw three shiruken towards the head of the Uchiha, killing him instantly. "NO!" Sakura screeched out as loud as she could, before everything went black.

**Real World**

'Pathetic.' thought Naruto as he waited for the execution of the first part of their plan. He hid in the trees, watching the events take place in front of him. Kakashi stood in front of Sakura, lazily reading his book as her mouth began to leak foam and her arms began to twitch violently. His entertainment came to an end as soon as he heard a voice directly behind him. "Looking for someone, hmm?" Kakashi asked with a hand placed firmly on Naruto's shoulders. Right in front of him, the Kakashi in front of Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke. Of course Naruto expected that the Jounin would notice him, especially since he had the Sharingan. But Naruto did not predict the speed at which Kakashi would appear.

Getting over his shock immediately, he began to execute the plan. With Kakashi's hand still on his right shoulder, Naruto quickly slapped his left hand over Kakashi's. He then grabbed a firm hold of the hand and threw it down, sending Kakashi with it. He jumped away from the threat as fast as his body allowed.

Kakashi readied himself to go after Naruto, but quickly replaced himself with a log as several kunai flew into where he was just standing. Looking towards the new attacker, he realized that he was now outnumbered. He put his book away and went into a basic combat stance.

Without wasting any time, Naruto and Sasuke rushed their new opponent. Sasuke would go for quick strikes and moved very quickly for someone his age. Sasuke landed several punches and two kicks, but he was not strong enough to hurt the jounin. Naruto had a very different approach, although he sent very fast strikes, he did not attack all that often. Whenever he was able to lay a hand on his instructor, he would grab onto his clothing and try to pull him down. This was a unique plan, but it did not work. The three male shinobi continued in this pattern for quite sometime, moving in a circular motion around the unconscious Sakura.

Kakashi continued to dodge, block, and run until he noticed something was off. His movements were beginning to feel somewhat sluggish. Just in case he happened to be placed inside a weak genjutsu, he put up a half ram seal, and circulated a minuscule amount of Chakra. "Kai!"

The change was very subtle, but Kakashi noticed it. There was very thin Ninja wire slowly wrapped all around him, originating from the Kunais that Sakura had originally thrown at him. They tangled him up due to the circular pattern they were running in. He was about to replace himself with a log before he heard the voice of his blonde student.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that, Sensei." Kakashi took one more look around, trying to be very attentive this time, but came up with nothing different. "I see that you aren't able to visualize what is happening. Allow me to help you." Naruto held up his right hand in the half ram seal; "Kai!". Kakashis eyes widened. He was covered, from head to toe, with explosive tags. He also had several needles sticking out of him, wherever Sasuke managed to touch him. He tried to move his arms up to expose his Sharingan, but was unable to make the movement due to the ninja wire. If he tried to use any techniques that used chakra on the exterior of his body, he would activate the explosive tags. He began to feel the lower half of his body go numb as he realized that the senbon must have been poisoned. Before he knew it, the bells were taken away from him.

Sasuke put the bells in his pocket as he walked over to his teammate. "When are we going to untie him?" Sasuke asked. Naruto did not seem to hear him, as he was staring at Kakashis predicament with his right hand still in the ram seal. "Are you going to deactivate the explosives or am I going to have to do it?" Sasuke asked again.

'One hand seal... One little burst of chakra and the great Copy Ninja is dead.'

"Don't ignore me!" yelled Sasuke, this appeared to snap Naruto out of his little trance. Naruto shook his head of the previous thoughts and went to untie Kakashi. As he began to slowly unwrap the wire from Kakashi's torso he noticed his sensei wince in pain from the remainder of Naruto's red chakra coming into contact with him.

'What's this?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Thank you all for reading, Instead of making one massive chapter, I decided to break up the bell test/d rank missions/ beginning of Land of Waves arc into two medium sized chapters. This was my first __"combat" scene, please review what you thought of that. Thanks so much for reading. Read ya later!._


	5. Episode 5: Underestimated

**THE IMPERFECT SEAL**

**Chapter 5**

**Naruto age: 12**

**Underestimated**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

'It appears as though the second form of my chakra is able to harm people once its outside of my body... this changes things.' Thought Naruto as he continued to deactivate the explosive tags, Kakashi was soon brought unconscious due to the poison, but that would change in less that 5 minutes; it was not that strong of a poison. Once all of the explosive tags were deactivated, he then moved on to undo the ninja wire that was wrapped around the torso of his sensei. The sight of the ninja wire made him remember something.

"Sasuke." The Uchiha prodigy quickly looked towards Naruto; "Go to Sakura and break the Genjutsu; Once that is done bring her back here." Sasuke scoffed at that statement. "The only reason that I listened to your plan was because I had nothing better to do. Don't think that I will obey anyone's orders just because I complied with you."

Without even looking up, Naruto continued to untie Kakashi. "That is completely understandable, but Kakashi will be waking up soon and we are going to explain how we beat him. It is of the highest importance that Sakura be there when we are explaining this to him, as it is quite obvious that we can not have a weak link on a mission. Hopefully she will see the state that Kakashi is in as... motivation." Sasuke waited for the words to settle in for a moment before giving his wordless reply of "Hn." He then left to retrieve Sakura.

Soon after his teammate left, Kakashi began to slowly come awake. Naruto immediately noticed the eyes of his sensei begin to flutter open, so he wasted no time in explaining the situation he was in. "You are currently tied down with ninja are also under the effects of a poison that causes extreme fatigue.; this poison caused you to become unconscious after about 1 minute of exposure, once you were no longer with us, we acquired the bells and passed the test." Kakashi opened his mouth to reply but was silenced by Naruto. "Everything will be explained once the rest of team 7 has arrived."

Once Kakashi weakly nodded, Naruto continued to untie the wire. Despite this being a relatively easy activity, Naruto was shaking quite a bit. There was also a look of... excitement in his usually lifeless eyes.

'He is so weak right now. You could kill him with the most basic of techniques, so why don't you?' Naruto then stopped untying the wire, 'Let precious blood leak freely from his neck, and cause the carnage that you oh so desire...' He reached for a kunai.

His search was soon stopped when he heard leaves rustling behind him. About half of a second later, Sasuke emerged, with Sakura following closely behind him, she still appeared to be under the after-effects of a genjutsu. Naruto soon got over his fit of blood-lust and completed the task of untying Kakashi. Once the task was finished, He picked him up, and dropped him carelessly near a random tree.

Once his _sensei _was leaning his back against the tree in an upright position, Naruto returned to stand near his two teammates.

"I assume that you would like to know how we beat you?" Naruto asked lazily; to which Kakashi tiredly nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Very well... Once the exam started, we quickly realized that Sakura is the weakest member of the team, so we sent her to buy time in order to formulate a plan. Before she went off to fight you however, I handed her three kunai that contained very thin Ninja wire that attached them, just to have a back up plan." Naruto held a very firm gaze with his sensei. "Once you managed to get behind me, Sasuke used an extremely weak genjutsu on you, just to surround your clothing and cloak the weapons or seals on our fists." Kakashi, despite being tired, looked quite disappointed at this. "Once our combat began, the poisonous senbon sticking out of Sasukes fists were being constantly jabbed into you, and every time i managed to grab you, I also placed on explosive tags."

Kakashi let this information sink in for a while before formulating a reply. "So I had lost the second that I let one of you land a blow on me?"

Naruto quickly walked in front of Kakashi. "That statement reminds me of something, give me your left hand." Kakashi weakly held up his hand before noticing an extremely advanced sealing tag stuck on the back of it. Once Kakashi noticed it, Naruto quickly ripped it off and placed it somewhere underneath his shirt. "What was that sealing pattern used for?" Kakashi asked, weakly.

"There are some things... that you don't need to know." Kakashis mood visibly darkened from that reply, but he still had news to pass on. "Since you were able to use team work to defeat me and acquire the bells, All three of you pass this test. We will begin training as a team tomorrow and will begin to take missions in one week. You are all dismissed."

At that, Naruto immediately disappeared using that strange technique, Sasuke walked out of the forest, and Sakura ran after Sasuke. The white haired jounin sat back with an extremely fatigued expression before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**2 weeks later **

"Just a little snap of its neck..." Naruto began for what seemed to be the fourteenth time that day.

"Absolutely not Naruto, if we kill Tora then we fail the mission." replied Kakashi.

"The safety of Konoha takes priority over a D-rank mission. If we do not slaughter this cat, then I may destroy the entire village trying to capture it safely." Naruto said, slightly angered. Once this was said, Sakuras eyes widened. "Did you just... make a joke?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"I am being completely serious." replied an enraged Naruto. Sakura then began to shy away from her teammate and went to search for Tora again, After all, a dead cat seems a lot better than a dead village.

**3 Hours later**

'knock knock'

"You may enter." said the aged Hokage.

As soon as the sentence was finished, the door blasted open; sending shards of wood and debris all over the place. Once the dust cleared, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were revealed, the pink haired genin was carrying a cat of some sort, which seemed to be quite frightened. The group of shinobi had a sense of urgency on their faces, as if they had to go somewhere soon.

"Ah Tora, Thank you for bringing him back to me. Would you just place him on the..." The hokage was interrupted when Sakura threw the cat into his arms and disappeared, Sasuke following soon after, the Hokage noticed that she seemed much faster than before. Sarutobi then looked for Kakashi, who by then had already disappeared in a shunshin.

The hokage quickly shoved the feline into the animal cage next to him, that already had the address of the Daimyo written on it, ready to be shipped. As soon as he closed the cage, he heard his secretary scream. His sense of urgency was then activated, as he channeled chakra to his ears.

**"WHERE ARE THEY?" **demanded a demonic voice.

"They... They went upstairs to see the Hokage, I swear... Please don't kill me."

Instantly a huge clash of weaponry appeared directly in front of the Hokage, with his two personal ANBU defending the room from a demonic looking Naruto, covered in red chakra. The necklace that Naruto wore was rotating excitedly around his neck, with the small seal glowing a bright shade of orange. Once he noticed that the Hokage was there, but his _teammates _were not, Naruto's demeanor seemed to calm down slightly. "Hokage-sama, do you happen to know where I can find my team, or more specifically the cat that they were in possession of?" Despite the current situation, the Hokage had on an amused grin, "I'm afraid that the feline is in my possession now, your mission was a success. Congratulations." At that, the red chakra around Naruto seemed to disappear completely into his clothes. After the chakra had faded, Naruto once again had on an impassive look.

"I deeply apologize for that outbreak Hokage-sama, it appears as though these low ranked missions are beginning to take their toll my mind." Naruto said regretfully. The Hokage smiled. "Well Naruto, I believe I have a C-rank mission that is appropriate for a Genin team such as your own..." the thoughts of Sarutobi were interrupted when a black blur blew into his office, past the broken doors.

Before the intruder could make it two steps into the room, his was being held upside down by his feet, staring straight into icy cold blue eyes. "You are Konohamaru Sarutobi, and it appears as though you are once again attempting to assassinate your grandfather." Naruto began to release his killing intent before the Hokage spoke up. "Naruto, please release my grandson..." Sarutobi asked with an annoyed tone.

'eh,' thought Konohamaru 'Once the great Hokage tells him to put me down, he will treat me like his master just like everyone else does.' His presumptions didn't last long though; as Naruto threw him up in the air, and backhanded him aggressively in the face, sending him flying across the room and leaving an indent in the wall. "Know your place." Naruto said, before turning back to the Hokage. The Hokage shook his head in amusement as he dismissed Naruto to retrieve his team so he could inform them of their next mission.

**20 minutes later**

Team 7 stood in the lower section of the Hokage residence, they could not wait outside the door, as that was demolished. Various men carrying construction supplies were going in and out of the building. The Hokage clearly did not like the fact that his door was missing; so he wasted no time in trying to acquire a replacement. Sakura still appeared to be uneasy, the way she saw Naruto like he was 30 minutes ago made him seem even more disturbing than usual, and that meant quite a lot. Fortunately, they did not have to wait too long as they soon heard the voice of their Hokage.

"Team 7, You may come up."

One by one, team 7 went up the stairs and into the battle stained office. Despite the efforts of several workers, the place still had an indent in the wall. Surprisingly, the Hokage was not the only one inside of the office. There was also a middle aged man who appeared to be quite drunk, He wore a pointed hat and a very thin sleeveless shirt.

Naruto did not know what his mission was, but he was suspicious that it had something to do with the man stumbling in front of him. The Hokage began to speak. "Tazuna-san, these are the ninja that were hired to escort you to Nami no Kuni."

The man barely seemed to hear the Hokage but looked in the direction of Team 7. "Huh? I paid for a Ninja escort and this is what I get?" Tazuna said, pointing his bottle at the group of shinobi. "A scarecrow, an emo, a pelican and a smaller scarecrow. Is this a joke?"

The Hokage let out a deep breath to silence Tazuna. "Team 7, you are to escort this man to Nami no Kuni and protect him until he finishes building a bridge, connecting his land to another. Do you all understand?" Everyone except Naruto nodded in the affirmative. "Very well, you have one hour to get the appropriate supplies for this mission. Dismissed." Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the office normally, and Kakashi disappeared in a shunshin. Tazuna looked at Naruto waiting for him to leave, but the boy merely stared at him. Tazuna sent a helpless glare at the aged Hokage. "You've got to be kidding, right? A little shrimp like this defending me" Tazuna began nervously.

Before Naruto could flay the man alive, Sarutobi took a puff of smoke and signaled for his ANBU guard. "Escort this man to the main gate where he is to wait for his team to arrive." The ANBU agent nodded slightly and gave a firm "Hai Hokage-sama!" before grabbing the drunk man and shunshining away.

**2 hours later**

Naruto was annoyed.

Plain and simple. As it was, he could barely take one teammate that complained quite often, but having a drunk man lecture him about the importance of punctuality was getting on his nerves. "When is that damn sensei of yours going to arrive anyway, Is he even a real ninja?" Just before Naruto could shut the old drunk up, Kakashi appeared behind them in a puff of smoke, "Alright everybody, lets be on our way!" Kakashi said merrily.

The group walked on in awkward silence for quite some time, only talking when there was a change of pace or direction. The silence was soon ended when Tazuna broke it, he sounded much more sober than he was before. "There might be some pretty tough bandits that want my head... Are you sure that you are all qualified to protect me?" Tazuna asked uneasily.

Kakashi looked up from his orange book and looked at the man, offering an eye smile. "Well according to the mission description, my students are more than qualified to defend you against robbers and bandits. If you're mission request was accurate then you have nothing to be worried about Tazuna-san." This caused the old man to chuckle nervously. "Whatever you say Scarecrow..."

After returning to their previous silence, Naruto noticed a small puddle on the side of their path, about 50 feet ahead. It had not rained in nearly 4 days, yet there was a puddle that appeared to be at least one inch deep. Naruto would have made this strange occurence known to Kakashi, but as a jounin, the boy assumed that he must already know.

Once they passed over the puddle, Two dark-looking Shinobi began to rise eerily out of the body of water, They both wore massive black claws around their hands, and appeared to have a chain that connected themselves. Their headbands identified them as shinobi from Kirigakure. Once they were completely out of the water, they took one look at each other before nodding and then silently rushing onto the leader of the group.

Naruto immediately turned around with a few seals prepared in his hands as soon as he heard the chain; but it looked as if it was too late. There was already a chain embezzled with spikes wrapped around Kakashi. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the opponents, while Sakura seemed much too scared to move, and Sasuke began to fumble for some shiruken.

Without giving their enemy the time to think of a counter, the two mysterious shinobi pulled aggressively on the chain, ripping Kakashi into bloody pieces. Parts of their sensei began to rain down and the two men had a satisfied look on their faces. Naruto's eyes then widened, before turning into a crimson red; his necklace began to levitate.

**"YOU FOOL!"** Naruto yelled, as red chakra began to flow out of his shirt.


	6. Episode 6: Hanger

**THE IMPERFECT SEAL**

**Chapter 6**

**Naruto age: 12**

**Hanger**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

The Demon brothers looked on as strange red chakra continued to flow out of the boy. The amount of killing intent being displayed was truly becoming intimidating to the two chuunin. The elder brother, Gozu, glared at the younger shinobi, trying to formulate a plan. The younger brother, Meizu, did not have the patience for such actions. He immediately detached the chain linking him and his brother and began to dash towards the blond. "Meizu don't!" his brother yelled.

"That's a nice illusion kid, too bad it won't save your life!" Meizu yelled.

Before the enemy could reach him, Naruto had pulled off his necklace and tied it around a kunai. He then hurled the weapon upwards, missing his target by ten feet and embedding the weapon on the underside of a tree branch.

"You missed your only shot! Now you're dead!" Meizu yelled as he threw his clawed hand at the face of the masked genin. Meizu's eyes widened as his claw went through... smoke? "Where the hell did that brat... UGH!"

His question was answered by a foot that seemed to originate from underneath him. Naruto quickly emerging feet first after the kick sent to Meizu. Despite the attack being able to lift him about 10 feet, the Kiri Shinobi still looked relatively unharmed.

Naruto stared at the airborne Mist ninja angrily. He put his hands into the ram seal as he channeled an extreme amount of demonic chakra in the direction of his previously thrown kunai. Once the red chakra met with the weapon, the string that was attached to it began to rapidly expand in size until it was a thick rope. The necklace then elongated by nearly 5 feet and shot towards Meizu. Before he could even begin his downfall, The younger demon brother felt something rest around his neck.

He couldn't even wonder what it was. The entire forest was silenced by a sickening crack. Still attached to the kunai, Naruto's necklace had been expanded into a full scale noose; which was now wrapped around the neck of his opponent, causing him to hang lifelessly from the tree.

"Brother!" Gozu began to run towards Naruto, but felt his legs wrapped up by wire. "You won't be doing any of that" whispered a voice directly behind him. He managed to move his neck around to get a view of Sasuke as he stood with a victorious smirk placed on his face. He continued to wrap the second brother in ninja wire, completely immobilizing him.

"Now you're going to answer all of our questions and... What the hell?!" Sasuke's statement was interrupted when several shuriken embedded themselves in the neck of Gozu. Blood began pouring out his neck.

"No prisoners..." Naruto said darkly, as the light left the eyes of the final demon brother.

Sakura could not even begin to comprehend what she just saw.

At first she had just turned around to see her Sensei being ripped to shreds. And once the red chakra began to pour out of Naruto, she assumed that they were all going to die. Now that the two enemies are dead, she has no idea if Naruto will kill them next...

Blood was still pouring out of Gozu's neck as he fell to the ground with a 'thud.' He was still bound by wire. Without giving the dead man a second glance, Naruto once again channeled chakra towards his necklace on the other corpse. Sakura began to back away in fear.

The thick rope seemed to levitate off of the dead shinobis neck, letting him fall to the ground. It then rushed away from the tree, back into the hands of its master. The masked genin then stopped the flow of his chakra, causing the necklace to shrink down to its normal size. He then placed the string around his neck again before the seal stopped glowing and everything was once again silent. The smell of blood and battle was still strong in the air.

Sasuke looked on with widened eyes as if Naruto's sanity seemed to have completely vanish. "Well what the hell do we do now? Our sensei is dead and we just killed two foreign Ninja." Sasuke asked angrily. Naruto shifted his gaze towards Sasuke once he heard him speak. "We shall decapitate the bodies and bring the heads with us. I'm sure that these two had quite a bounty on their names..." Naruto said calmly.

He pulled out another kunai as he began to walk towards the still body of Meizu. He brought the blade up to the Kiri shinobis neck before being interrupted.

"Naruto that isn't going to be necessary."

The blond quickly turned around but kept an impassive look. "I guess that you aren't dead..." he said lazily.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said excitingly as she ran up to the white haired Jounin. She was so thankful that someone was still alive that could protect her from Naruto. She thought that Sasuke was strong but she knew that he wasn't a Jounin.

"We thought you were dead!" she said before trying to punch the man, which resulted in her missing and losing her balance. She tried to regain composure before speaking again "Do you see what he did? He killed those two men, all because you pretended to die! Their blood is on your hands Sensei!" said Sakura once her balance was fully regained. "We will discuss that later, but before we move on with this mission, I need to have a word with our client..."

Every member of Team 7 then looked for Tazuna, only to notice that he was unconscious, probably due to the killing intent that was being thrown around. "Well then... I guess that we are going to have make camp around here tonight. Sasuke, carry Tazuna over to where we are going to make camp. Sakura set up a tent and prepare rations" Kakashi then looked at Naruto with a hardened gaze. "Since Tazuna isn't available, I'm going to need a word with you Naruto. Sakura, stay with Sasuke while I walk with our team member."

Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and ushered him to another direction. They walked at a brisk pace.

Once they were out of hearing distance Kakashi began to speak. "Do you know the origin of that red chakra that you possess?" Now that was not a question that Naruto was expecting.

"I have been attempting to discover the source of the chakra my entire life. I have even been able to summon it at will..." Naruto put a hand on the string around his neck "yet I am unaware of what produces the chakra." They remained silent for quite sometime after that, keeping an even pace. "Naruto; what I am about to tell is an S class secret, no one is allowed to speak of this. If you do, the punishment could be death." Naruto immediately stopped walking and glared at his Sensei. "Tell me." Kakashi turned around and stared at Naruto. He didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he let out the secret of the decade. "You are the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Kakashi was expecting dead silence and then anger, but he received something else... something unexpected.

Humor. Naruto was laughing.

The boy's dark chuckling continued to raise in volume until it seemed as though he had gone completely insane. He was barely able to make a sentence out between gasps for air. "It all makes sense now... hehe. Every waking hour of my life has been dedicated to protecting Konoha; The only thing that I will ever love is the same item that cursed me with the Demon who tried to destroy it." Kakashi now had on a worried look.

"It all comes together in the end. Every single piece of my puzzle has come together. I am a sacrifice. The people of my precious village treat me as if I was nothing... because I _am _nothing." the laughing then stopped. "I have no emotions because they left me when I was born. I had served my purpose the day I came into existence. Once my task was accomplished, my mind left me with nothing but a physical body. Everything makes so much sense..." Kakashi could not allow him to continue "Naruto we both know that isn't true, you just erased two possible enemies of our village."

The laughing then resumed.

"I removed threats to the village Kakashi? Every time I walk in the streets of my own village, people cower in fear, they hold their children closer... they run to be with their loved ones one last time before I release my demon. I do not remove threats _sensei_. I **AM **the threat."

'I should not have told him this' Kakashi thought regretfully.

"I now understand that I can no longer be of any benefit to Konoha. The greatest thing I can do for my village now... is to end my own life." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Yes. That is perfect. I can remove myself _and _the demon, all with a single swipe of a knife." Naruto once again picked up his kunai. He brought the weapon upwards and held it to his throat, but then he suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious. The kunai dropping harmlessly by his side.

Kakashi stood behind the now sleeping Naruto, rubbing the side of his hand that struck the Jinchuriki's neck. Kakashi lifted Naruto's body up, and swung him over his back. He then began to walk to the location that the rest of their group was setting up camp.

Before he could even make it 3 steps, he felt as extreme burning sensation on his shoulder, where Naruto was resting. It was as if his entire back was melting off. The pain was unbearable. He quickly dropped Naruto onto the ground and jumped back a fair distance. The sight that greeted him was disturbing.

Naruto was standing up, but his head was down. His entire body was hunched over and he was breathing raggedly. The power that was now surrounding him did not feel like killing intent or chakra.

It felt as if everything that came into contact with him would wilt or droop. The aura that he created made the air seem thicker, darker. The entire landscape surrounding him seemed to darken greatly, as if he was walking night-shade. As he lifted his head up to reveal his face, Kakashi could see his glowing red eyes, now surrounded by black sclera.

Kakashi slowly backed away and tried to formulate a plan. The demon was now in control. This was no longer Naruto. He had to protect the village and his comrades.

He dashed off to the west.

Despite Kakashi being a relatively fast Jounin, this Naruto had no trouble staying right behind him. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. Kakashi felt as if the apocalypse was right behind him, if he were to even step into Naruto's range, he would become one with Darkness. No matter what, Kakashi had to stay ahead, his mind would not let him slow down.

After nearly an hour of fleeing at top speed, the Jounin turned around to face Naruto, his mangekyō sharingan blazing.

**"That cursed eye..."** Naruto growled. Without giving him time to reply, Kakashi went through a string of hand seals, then held out his right arm with left hand supporting it. There was now concentrated lightning bursting out from his fingertips and electrifying the air around him. He quickly dashed off towards a grinning Naruto, the demons mask had long been burned off.

Once Kakashi was close enough, he tore his hand through Naruto's chest and yelled **"Raikiri!"****.**

'I have killed another comrade... Sensei I have failed you...'

Kakashi had his thoughts interrupted as he once again felt as if his hand burning off. **"You're one thousand years too young to even challenge me!" **The Naruto that he was facing then burst into flames, setting Kakashi's hand ablaze.

The white haired jounin then jumped away and went through another string of hand seals. **"Suiton: Hahonryū."** Water was drawn forth from a nearby pond and began to cover the man's hand; extinguishing the fire. Kakashi was then forced to duck under a clawed hand covered in red chakra. He turned around to counter-attack but was kicked in the lower back and sent flying towards a nearby tree. The body of the Jounin hit the tree violently with a 'crack' before he began to slide down, hitting various twigs and branches on his way.

**"What a pathetic excuse of a Human" **Naruto said as he seemingly began to levitate off the ground. Once a fair distance away from the surface, he went through a chain of hand seals quickly that no one could even comprehend them. His whiskered cheeks seemed to fill up with some substance before he blew a ridiculous amount of fire out of his mouth **"Katon: Gōenkyū!"**

The fire being released took the appearance a perfect sphere. The object had a radius of at least 250 meters… and growing.

Kakashi was barely able to stay conscious, but he had to get up if he wanted to live. He slowly was able to stand as his jaw dropped at what he saw. The pits of hell seemed to be staring back at him. His gaze suddenly hardened as he went through an extremely long string of hand seals, this was his last chance at survival, so he needed to make it count. He slammed his hands on the ground as absolute hell-fire became absolute darkness. "**Doton: Otoshibuta" **

The Kyuubi watched as his giant fire jutsu began to drop to the ground. Kakashi was most certainly dead now, there was no doubt in his mind about that. But currently, he was just here to watch the destruction, and more importantly, watch the world burn.

Once the technique hit the ground, everything in view was set ablaze. A mushroom cloud began to form at the point of impact, and a scorching wind was pushed for miles away as an aftershock. Any species that existed within 5 miles from the point of impact was dead. There were no longer trees to be seen as the once green forest was now a wasteland filled with burning remains and charred bones.

Except one detail.

There was a giant green lid somewhere on the ground, directly where Kakashi must have landed. The Kyuubi instantly allowed himself to fall to the ground, and angrily threw the lid away from the Earth. Inside was a collapsed kakashi Hatake, He had severe burns on his arms and there was blood coming out of his eyes. If the Kyuubi didn't kill him now, he would die later of chakra exhaustion.

Kurama took one step towards the unconscious man before gripping his head with clawed hands angrily. **"Where is that cursed eye coming from!"** he screamed.

"It is time to go back into your cage, fox." replied a calm voice.

A man that used a cane to assist in walking appeared in view. He wore a black robe that favored his right side, and wore bandages underneath that. The bandages looked like they should extend over his right eye, but they were currently pulled back, revealing an implanted sharingan. The tomoe around the sharingan began to spin rapidly, causing the Kyuubi's chakra to recede back into the boys stomach. The blond dropped to his knees, still holding his head. Danzo then pulled the bandages back over his eye before speaking.

"You are currently in a very dark predicament. I was barely able to manipulate that teacher of yours into telling you the secret of your existence. Now tell me, How do you feel? Do you still have loyalty to Konoha? Do you still love your home that has done so much to harm you?"

Naruto was still kneeled down, but managed to throw several shuriken at Danzo. The metal weapons seemed to stop at his feet before clattering to the barren ground. "You are in no position to fight me, _boy_, I expect an answer."

Naruto managed to stop kneeling and attempted to make his way to his feet. Coughing up blood the entire way, the blond managed to stand up. He looked at the aged man weakly. "I have no knowledge of you, and therefor no respect. Go to hell." he spat.

Danzo let a ghost of a smile appear on his face.

"We are already here."

"I have heard your speech, I know that you feel as if you have no use, I know that you feel as though you are a sacrifice, but tell me; Does that make you hate Konoha? Does that make you long to see the village that cursed you burn to ashes every day and night?" Naruto managed to look enraged, barely conscious, but enraged.

"How dare you doubt my loyalty to the village. I have sacrificed everything for this land since the day I was born, my only task left is to kill myself, and to end my burden upon the village. Never doubt my loyalty you senile old fool!"

Once again Danzo smiled.

"Then it is time that I introduced myself. I am Danzo Shimura, leader of Root. My organization takes lost causes and turns them into honorable shinobi. I am about to offer you an opportunity that only a fool would turn down." Danzo's face maintained its stoicness. "What if I told you, that you are a much greater asset to the village _alive_ than dead." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What if I told you, that I could make you the most valuable shinobi that Konoha has ever experienced." Naruto took one step forward. "Well I can. I can make you the useful tool that you oh-so desire to be." One more step was taken. "I can make you more powerful than any rivaling Kage, you shall make all other shinobi shudder in fear." Naruto took two more steps forward, he was now facing Danzo. "I will make your human form more powerful than what is inside of you, so much so, that it will no longer be a threat to our home."

Naruto went down onto one knee and bowed his head.

"I shall make you _powerful_."

"You are my teacher."

"I shall make you _useful_."

"You are my savior."

"I shall make you the _perfect shinobi_."

"You are my God."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! I hope that you enjoy the way that this story is going, this was NOT my plan since the beginning, it just kind of came to me. Thank you much for checking this out and I hope to see you next time!  
_P.S. I will give you an internet cookie if you review, favorite or follow.


	7. Episode 7: Demon vs Demon

**THE IMPERFECT SEAL**

**Chapter 7**

**Naruto age: 12**

**Demon vs Demon**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

"Excellent" replied a grinning Danzo.

'I have the greatest potential that the world has ever seen in the palm of my hands...'

"Despite begin my subordinate, you are not a member of ROOT. You will maintain your cover and bide your time. Once I request you, you shall tell me the information that I seek." Danzo explained.

Without even a hint of hesitation, Naruto nodded his head; signalling his compliance. Danzo once again grinned before speaking again. "You shall not attempt to locate me, I will order for you when I believe that you are ready for training, or if I require information."

"Of course Danzo-sama." replied Naruto.

Danzo then took an object out from underneath his robe and held it out, signalling for Naruto to take it. Naruto slowly reached for the object, discovering it to be a scroll. "Hatake Kakashi is a strong asset to Konoha, It would be unwise to allow him to die. Inside that scroll contains the basics of Medical Ninjutsu, you are to learn everything you can from that scroll and use your new-found knowledge to heal him." Naruto nodded in the affirmative. Danzo then looked past Naruto as if he saw something in the distance.

"It is time that I take my leave, it would cause unrest if I went missing right after an event that large was created. We will meet again." And just like that, Danzo was gone, replaced by a swirl of falling leaves.

Once the elderly man was no longer in his presence, Naruto shifted his gaze to the still body of Kakashi. The Jounin looked like he would be dead in about two days if he did not get proper treatment. Naruto debated attempting to learn from the scroll where they stood, but decided against it. The amount of attention that his attack picked up will be catching up to that area soon.

Naruto tucked the scroll away underneath his shirt and summoned a single Kage Bunshin. The clone then proceeded to pick up Kakashi, and lifted him using a fireman's carry. Without a single bit of communication, the two Narutos dashed off in the direction of their teammates.

'The aftershock must have impacted them by now...'

**With Sasuke**

"Huh... UGH!" grunted a raven haired genin as he kicked the debris and foliage off of himself. Sasuke quickly emerged from the pile of remains and began to dust himself off.

'What the hell was that… where is everyone?' he thought.

After feeling safe enough that another blast wouldn't come, he began to search for Sakura and Tazuna. Fortunately, Sakura was easy enough to spot, even underneath copious amounts of debris. Sasuke quickly began pushing off logs and tree branches in order to get Sakura out of her predicament. Grabbing a grip of her hand, he pulled her up, letting out a grunt of exertion. Once the form of Sakura had emerged, Sasuke realized that she was unconscious. "Great, so now I have to find Tazuna alone…"

Sasuke then began to channel his chakra outwards, searching for any sort of response. His eyes widened slightly when he felt a very weak one directly below him, about 4 feet.

He began to rapidly push logs and sticks out of the way until he saw the top of a straw hat. He quickly pulled the hat off and the saw the top of Tazuna's head. He was still breathing.

Sighing in relief, Sasuke began to pull up the body of Tazuna, and forced all of his chakra to his legs so he could jump out of the ditch with Tazuna in hand. By the time he surfaced he was breathing heavily. He slowly walked over to the body of Sakura, and dumped the bridge builder about 7 feet away.

After relieving himself of his burden, he now had a chance to look around and gauge the destruction.

They were on the perimeter of a sphere of impact. If they were half a mile closer to the epicenter, they probably would have been incinerated. Every tree in the area had been knocked down due to the massive wind, and some trees were even lit ablaze due to the scorching temperatures that were experienced during the gust. When Sasuke looked closer towards the point of impact, he realized that it was where Kakashi and Naruto ran off to. 'Shit… should I stay here or go off to find them?'

Sasuke took one long look at the two silently breathing bodies. He nodded his head once and took off towards the epicenter.

**With Naruto**

Naruto, his clone, and Kakashi were promptly making their way in the direction of their comrades. Kakashi still showed no sign of awaking, but this did not surprise Naruto at all. The fact that the man was even alive astounded the blond. The three continued in the direction for quite some time until the original Naruto stopped suddenly and signaled for his clone to halt his movements.

"I can detect your presence. Show yourself."

Naruto's raven haired teammate then appeared; climbing over a hill of debris seemingly out of breath. "I was able to see you in the clearing caused by the explosion…" Sasuke stammered out.

"I see." replied Naruto lazily. "Where are the others?"

"I'm not saying anything yet… You are in no position to ask questions right now. Tell me what the hell happened, and why isn't Kakashi moving?" Sasuke questioned.

"All will be explained in time. However, for now we all must regroup, he does not have much longer to live." Sasuke's eyes widened but he quickly regained himself. Signalling for Naruto to follow him, he took off in the direction of their camp.

The four continued in the same direction until they reached a small clearing, there were two unconscious bodies on the ground. Naruto quickly took the body of Kakashi from his clone, which was quickly dispelled. Once he securely had Kakashi in his hold, he walked over to Sasuke and placed the body at his feet.

"He is suffering from severe chakra exhaustion, I am in possession of a book with teachings of Medical Ninjutsu. However, I do not know if my body is compatible with the art." Sasuke quickly shook his head after hearing that statement. "There is no way that you could be any good, your chakra reserves are too massive and volatile to heal anything, I wasn't even able to practice that art due to the size of my reserves." Naruto dropped the book and glared at the Uchiha. "Then what would you suggest _Sasuke_?"

"Medical Ninjutsu requires perfect chakra control and the user must have a chakra pool small enough to manage entirely. We only have one person on our team that fits that description." Before Sasuke even finished his statement, Naruto was near the body of Sakura; slapping her repeatedly in the face. After the third slap, Sakura awoke with a start.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked with a confused and tired expression, she brought a hand to her head. "Ugh I feel like crap…" Naruto quickly walked away and retrieved the book. "We have no time for complaints. Kakashi is dying and you are the only one who can restore his condition."

Sakura's eyes widened "There is no way I can do this! I'm the most useless member on this team remember?" She said angrily. For the first time that any of them had ever seen, Naruto's gaze softened slightly.

"You are correct. That is quite a factual statement." Sakura put her arms in front of her chest and did an action resembling a pout. "However, it does not have to be that way. Make me go back on my word and prove me wrong. You are angered that we refer to you as the weakest link, but now is not the time to be stubborn. Now is the time to prove us wrong. You are now the only chance that Kakashi has. You can either pick up the gauntlet of responsibility or maintain something as artificial and useless as pride… the choice is yours." Sakura now had a shocked look on her face.

Without another word, she took the book from Naruto's hands and began reading. Naruto then walked over to Sasuke, who now had a smirk on his face.

"We must gather materials before the night falls. It is getting late." Sasuke nodded silently. "I will summon shadow clones to collect all of our resources. However we must attempt to awaken Tazuna, I have no knowledge of his condition, he may require treatment as well." Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as he thought about his response.

"I have a decent knowledge of herbs, I may be able to find something around that will wake him up." Naruto nodded in approval. "Good." He handed Sasuke a marker of some sort, it almost looked like a firework. "You must leave as soon as possible, channel chakra into the marker if you need assistance. I will take watch of the camp." Sasuke nodded before taking off in the direction opposite the blast, he had a higher chance of finding herbs in an area that wasn't decimated.

Once his raven haired teammate was out of sight, Naruto walked over to the area where Sakura was reading. "Do not waste your time on theory, skip to basic techniques and learn from there." Sakura looked up with a defiant aura, but that was quickly snuffed out when she met his eyes. They were so cold… they made her feel so useless.

Without any time to waste, Sakura flipped to the glossary in order to find the section that began to teach basic techniques. When Naruto saw that she had complied, he summoned about 20 shadow clones who immediately scattered in various directions, one of which was sent to check on his teammate.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke was currently scanning the ground for any herb that may assist in the awakening of Tazuna. He quickly looked up when a person appeared in front of him.

"You are a clone…" Sasuke said. The clone nodded in the affirmative and began to walk towards his teammate. "What specific herbs are you searching for?" Sasuke then went back to searching and snorted. "Nothing in particular… I will be able to tell you when I find…" The genin's statement was interrupted due to the fact that he was tackled to the ground by the Naruto clone. Before Sasuke could even get angry, A massive blade flew over him, slicing the clone in half. Sasuke quickly got up and jumped away, right before the same blade was struck right into the ground where he had just been sitting. He quickly pulled out the marker that Naruto gave him and set it off. 'This is not good…'

**With Naruto**

Naruto saw the red firework in the sky and immediately dashed off in that direction, leaving Sakura alone. "Where the hell are you going?!" Sakura yelled after him. She got no reply. The Genin shook her head angrily and went back to trying to learn the mystic palm technique.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke was now standing up and glaring at his opponent. The man was wielding a massive blade and had bandages covering his mouth. He possessed brown eyes and spiky black hair. "What could you possibly want with me?" Sasuke asked.

The man smirked. "Well I was coming to this area to see what that massive explosion was caused by, but I was averted from my target when I noticed the Uchiha crest on your back. You are Uchiha Sasuke, and are on a mission to guard a certain Bridge builder. Tell me where this man is and maybe I'll let you live."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to smirk. "If you know my name, its common courtesy to tell me yours."

Zabuza brought his massive sword up and went into a battle ready stance. "I am Momochi Zabuza, and now you're a dead man." The man quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke. "And this is Kubikiribōchō, the blade that is going to remove that head from your body." He then swung the massive blade at the neck of the genin, which Sasuke narrowly ducked under at the last second.

Sasuke then swung a back kick towards Zabuza's midsection, which resulted in his foot going straight through... water? Without giving his opponent time to think, the real Zabuza appeared in front of the raven haired genin. He swung his sword up, then brought it crashing down, only to be met with the sound of clashing metal.

Sasukes eyes widened as he was now being defended by a dark figure. He quickly got to his feet, and leapt away. The second that he was out of range, the man released his hold on the kunai and disappeared, causing Zabuza's blade to violently crash into the ground. The man was now standing near Sasuke. The raven haired genin then identified the person as Naruto, he sighed in relief. "This man is Momochi Zabuza, he wields the Kubikiribōchō" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded in reply. "I believe that this man is in the bingo books as well. This will not be an easy fight."

Zabuza smirked sadistically. "As if you would ever have a chance of beating me, time to die brats!" He leapt forward, looking to decapitate Naruto.

While Zabuza was leaping forward, he was forced to dodge shuriken thrown by Sasuke. "Is that the best you can do? Pathetic, so this is what they call 'shinobi' now a days huh?" Zabuza's blade then made contact with Naruto's neck, slicing right into it. It looked as if the blond was killed instantly, but something was wrong. He couldn't pull his blade out.

He pulled as hard as he could, but to no avail. Just when he was about to abandon his blade and move on to the next genin, he heard a strange noise. He looked over at the corpse of Naruto, who was now turning into a pile of black sludge, trapping his blade in his neck. "Ha! A puny genjutsu?" He put his hands up in the ram seal. "**Kai!**"

The second that the illusion faded, he was hit by two black blurs. One was the foot of Sasuke, and the other was the punch belonging to Naruto, he was sent flying backwards towards a small lake. He stood up calmly on top of the water and went through several hand seals. "No one lands a blow on me and lives to tell about it, **Kirigakure no Jutsu**!"

Water from the area underneath him began to circulate around him and disperse into mist. The mist continued to get thicker until the two genin could no longer see each other. "There are 8 points in the body that are vital to your survival… The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, subclavian artery, heart and the kidneys. Now which one would you like to die from?" The voice seemingly came out of every direction; killing intent freezing them in place.

Due to the pure amount of power, Sasuke looked extremely nervous, this was the most amount of killing intent that he had ever experienced. 'I would rather die now than see the outcome of this…' He pulled out a kunai and aimed it at his heart.

"Sasuke! This is no time to fall victim to our weakness." Sasuke took another look at the kunai before his gaze hardened.

"Right."

"I'll be sure to remember that bravery when I tear your bodies apart!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto were forced to duck as the massive blade was once again swung over their heads.

'I'm unable to draw on the demonic chakra after that attack...' Naruto thought.

"You think you two can afford to stand still?!" The massive blade was once again swung down, forcing Sasuke and Naruto to scatter. The two could no longer even feel each others presence. They were no longer able to fight as a team.

All seemed lost before an idea struck Sasuke. "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" He yelled as loudly as he could while going through the hand seals. A ball of fire shot out from Sasuke's mouth.

'He wants to do the collaboration... excellent idea.'

The plan clearly worked, since Sasuke soon felt the collaborating technique. "**Fūton: Kamikaze!**" Naruto pushed his hands out as a tornado seemed to appear out of nothing, heading straight towards the fireball.

Both Sasuke and Naruto jumped away as the forest in front of them was being ravaged by a flaming tornado. Sasuke did not look like the technique affected him, but Naruto appeared to be heavily worn out. He did not have much of his own chakra left.

The mist slowly began to disperse as Sasuke and Naruto were now able to view each other. Naruto noticed Sasuke's eyes widen as he yelled "Behind you!" The form of Zabuza was directly behind Naruto, swinging his sword downwards. The blond rolled forward as fast as possible, but was still slashed brutally in the right leg, the kyuubi's chakra was unable to heal him. Zabuza then lowered his blade and kicked Naruto aggressively, sending him flying towards the lake. When the genin hit the water, he began to sink. Zabuza quickly dashed towards the body of Naruto, going through several hand seals.

Once Zabuza reached the sinking Naruto, he pushed both of his palms to the water "**Suirō no Jutsu**!" Naruto then seemed to lift up from the lake and emerged, encased in a ball of water. Zabuza was holding his sword in one hand, and supporting the aquatic prison in the other. Sasuke watched on in fear, he now had to fight a jounin level missing nin by himself.

"How the hell did you escape our attack?" asked Sasuke. Zabuza began to chuckle darkly. "You both just assumed that I was in the dome of mist with you, but that isn't true. I was behind this brat the whole time, I just wanted to see what you guys had planned before I took him out. Now tell me where the bridge builder is and we can both go our separate ways."

Sasuke seemed to consider for a moment, but shook his head and scowled.

"Go to hell!"

He dashed towards the smiling Zabuza and began to engage the man in Taijutsu. He threw a punch at the face of the man, only to have it blocked by his blade. Despite only having only one free hand, the rogue Kiri ninja was still able to best him.

Naruto looked extremely worn as the blood from his leg continued to leak out into his prison, clouding his view. Sasuke threw several more kicks, but was forced to jump away, unable to hold his balance on water for that long.

Once he was back on land, his gaze hardened as he tried to formulate a plan as fast as possible. His gaze shifted to Naruto, he did not look like he would last much longer. He quickly made up his mind and went in again, trying to focus on the arm that was holding the prison. Every punch that he threw was blocked by the sword, and every kick was crashed down mercilessly. Sasuke threw a punch with his right hand while he slipped a kunai into his left. Once the punch was deflected he threw the kunai towards Zabuza's midsection, only to have it blocked by the hilt of his blade.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder if you want to harm me!" Zabuza taunted. Sasuke then noticed that Naruto moved slightly within his prison. Zabuza's eyes widened as he felt something puncture into his occupied hand. He looked straight into the tired eyes of Naruto. "How the hell?!"

"This prison is no longer made out of your chakra, it is made out of my blood. No one can control my essence." Naruto said quietly. Zabuza then took his hand off of the prison and jumped back; releasing Naruto.

Once he was free from his prison, Naruto dropped down underneath the water, having lost all of his strength. He was quickly pulled up by Sasuke, who picked him up and dashed back towards the land. Once on solid ground, Sasuke dropped Naruto and faced his opponent.

Despite having his left arm injured, Zabuza had a smirk on underneath his bandages. "That was an impressive trick I'll give you that. But now there is only one of you left who can fight, you're both dead!" Sasuke continued to stare at Zabuza, trying to figure out a way to get passed him. "Sasuke, If you cannot beat this man, then what makes you think that you will ever be strong enough to kill Itachi" Naruto said.

At that Sasuke close his eyes and looked down. "I will kill my brother... and this man is just in my way!" He quickly looked up and snapped his eyes open, revealing the red eyes of the sharingan.

'Danzo will want to be informed of this.' Naruto thought

"So I have forced you to awaken the sharingan, I am honored." Zabuza said jokingly.

"Enough! I have to end this now!" Sasuke dashed towards Zabuza once again. Once he reached his opponent, Sasuke's improvements became easily visibly. Every single time that Zabuza blocked a strike, the genin would have another one waiting. The fact that Zabuza would barely use his left hand helped as well. The raven haired genin was able to land nearly 50 percent of his blows at this point.

Having enough of being hit, Zabuza swung his sword angrily towards the midsection of Sasuke. The raven haired genin jumped over the swing and kicked him in the side of the face, causing him to skid across into the surface of the water. "Now I'm really pissed off!" Zabuza said. He then put his blade back in its scabbard and went through an extremely long string of hand seals. For some strange reason, Sasuke was able to copy every movement that Zabuza made. "What?!" he growled.

They both ended on the bird seal as two massive water dragons rose out of the water. "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!**" they both shouted at the same time. The two dragons collided and fought until they both managed to rip each others throats out, nullifying both of their attacks. Zabuza was infuriated. 'That brat was able to copy one of my strongest techniques, I suppose that I should expect no less from the student of Kakashi.'

"That was an interesting trick kid, but let's see if you can copy a jutsu of my own creation!" Zabuza quickly went through three hand seals, which Sasuke also followed.

'He can do the hand seals, but there is no way that he can copy the technique.'

They both slammed their hands on the surface of the water, as the two opponents shouted the same thing: "**Mizu Tatsumaki**!" Two tornadoes of water were created at the same time. They both began to spin towards each other.

Zabuza looked on in awe as a mere genin was able to copy his original attack. He was looking on in silence as the two tornadoes of water were about to collide, he was in such a daze that he didn't even see the single shuriken coming straight at his neck.

Before the shuriken could make contact, Sasuke saw two senbon being thrown from seemingly nowhere. One of them hit his shuriken, causing it to fall into the water; the other senbon punctured the neck of his opponent, seemingly killing him instantly. No sooner had Zabuza seemingly 'died' someone dressed as a Kiri Hunter-Nin jumped onto the surface of the water, right in front of Zabuza.

"I apologize for any trouble this man may have caused you, my superiors will be pleased when they find out that he has finally been neutralized." The mysterious figure said.

Sasuke just looked on in shock as the hunter-nin picked up the corpse of Zabuza and dashed away, the two did not even make a sound as they escaped.

Once there was no more opponents in the vicinity, Sasuke dropped his guard and walked back onto the solid ground, heading towards the injured Naruto. "That was an impressive display..." Naruto said offhandedly.

"We have no time for small talk. I know that you are aware of what caused this explosion. Talk." Sasuke demanded.

Normally Naruto would just wave off the Uchiha and ignore him, but he was in a very vulnerable position at the moment. "Before I can explain to you what happened, there is something that you must be made aware of." Naruto said impassively.

"And what would that be?"

"I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyubbi no Yoko."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Thank you all so much for reading, this chapter took me about two days to complete, so I hope you all have as much fun reading it as I had making it. If you would please take your time to review this story, I would be eternally grateful. Thank you all so much, until next time!_


	8. Episode 8: Our way of life

**THE IMPERFECT SEAL**

**Chapter 8**

**Naruto age: 12**

**Our way of life**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

"You cant be serious…" Sasuke said disbelievingly. Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head. "I was only able to discover this fact recently, but you would like to hear the rest of this event, no?"

Sasuke nodded his head dumbly.

"As you know; Kakashi had taken me away from the camp to discuss a subject involving the ambush- Once I was a fair distance away from the camp, he informed me of my status as a Jinchuuriki. I was not prepared to receive information of that magnitude. I attempted to end my own life for the good of the village, but Kakashi put me into an unconscious state before I could do any self-harm."

Sasuke once again nodded his head, signalling for Naruto to proceed.

"Due to the fact that I am a Jinchuuriki, the Kyuubi is able to get a high level of influence when I am not conscious, and even more so when I am in no position to control it. Due to the fact that I was not in any position to stop the Kyuubi, it was able to gain full control of my body. Kakashi had attempted to subdue me when the Kyuubi had full control, and that is all I know."

Once Sasuke was sure that Naruto was done, he asked a question. "What caused you to regain control?"

"I am unaware the cause of that." Naruto lied. Sasuke nodded his head once again but went on full alert when he heard rumbling of bushes behind them. After about 2 more seconds of rumbling, Sakura emerged from the foliage. "Hey guys, I healed Kakashi!" she said excitingly.

Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke's jaw dropped. "Im… Impossible…" Sasuke stammered out. Naruto just remained silent.

"Nope, I'm being honest! He is in stable condition and no longer has chakra exhaustion! He's still going to be knocked out for a few days though." she exclaimed. "Are you jealous Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said teasingly. She then changed her glance to Naruto, looking to rub her success in, but noticed two drastic changes:

His mask was off and his leg was bleeding. 'He is actually hurt...' she thought curiously- before jogging over and kneeling down by his side. "Wow, this is a really bad injury. What happened to you?" Sakura asked as her hands began to glow dimly with chakra. "I would not recommend-" Naruto began, only to be silence by Sakura.

"Oh stop trying to be tough! Just accept the fact that I am just as strong as you now." her hands began to lower onto his leg. Sasuke looked on curiously as Naruto shook his head, angered with her stupidity.

At first, her healing chakra seemed to be working- but a red energy seemed to lash out from underneath his skin and burn her hands. Sakura pulled her limbs back quickly and stared angrily at Naruto.

"Ow! What the hell was that?!" she yelled. Naruto looked down as his red chakra seemed to coat the wound, healing it almost instantly.

'It appears as though my demonic chakra has returned.' Naruto thought.

"My chakra dislikes any sort of foreign influence." he said, not making eye contact.

Sakura was absolutely stunned from the healing occurring in front of her eyes. "How does your chakra heal you, but harm me? That makes no sense." Sakura asked curiously.

Naruto ignored her question and made his way to his feet - wincing in pain.

"I do not possess the time to answer questions, we must return to the camp. The fact that you left the area alone is bad enough." Sakura looked down in disappointment as Naruto jumped off in the direction of their base.

Sakura was about to jump off when she felt a hand grip her shoulder. She looked at her team mate and blushed furiously. "He is not nearly as cold as you think he is." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded dumbly as Sasuke jumped away.

The three arrived at the camp in less than 2 minutes. They were greeted by the sight of Kakashi sleeping and Tazuna sitting by a broken tree near his tent.

"So you finally got back, I was beginning to worry that you all died and left me with a ninja in a coma." Sakura smiled at the joke while Sasuke and Naruto remained stoic.

"I would recommend getting rest…" Sasuke began before being interrupted.

"Absolutely not, we need to discuss our next action _Tazuna-san_." Sasuke backed off and nodded his head. "Our current situation was caused by the ambush from the Demon brothers. They seemed to be hunting for you. We also just encountered Momochi Zabuza, who was also searching for you. You clearly lied about the rank of this mission, explain yourself or suffer a fitting punishment." Naruto said firmly. Tazuna sighed and looked down.

"I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but it looks like I have no other choice. I will give you my reasons for lying…" Tazuna began regretfully.

"Enough of these useless words. Give your reason. Now." Naruto demanded. Tazuna recoiled slightly as a glint of fear appeared in his eyes. After all- this was the same boy that killed two chuunin level ninjas mercilessly.

"I lied because my entire land is too poor to afford a B-rank mission." Tazuna admitted.

Naruto shook his head and had a large amount of anger build up in his eyes. "Nonsense! The land of waves is a rich trading country that is famous for their maritime conglomerates." Naruto said. Tazuna was able to muster up a chuckle at that. "Well you would have been right 3 years ago kid. Ever since Gato moved in, our land has become one of poverty and crime."

Naruto continued to stare at Tazuna from his standing position, Sasuke looked down with his eyes closed and Sakura's eyes widened. "You mean 'the Gato?'" Sakura asked incredulously. "He is one of the richest men in the world!" she exclaimed.

"Thats right, but behind his big business is a vicious underground crime market, and we just happened to be in his sights." Naruto still seemed to be skeptical, but Sasuke and Sakura looked they believed him. "Gato came in and began to purchase everything. Building, ships, parks, you name it and he had it. It all seemed good at first; but the second that he gained control, he turned us all into slaves. That's why I need to build this bridge- to give us a way out from Gato's oppression."

"Naruto, I think we should give him a chance, we all ended up alive right?" Sasuke said. Naruto continued to glare at Tazuna until he diverted his gaze to the rest of his team.

"We shall begin to move towards Tazuna's residence after you all get some sleep. When we dispose of this countries pests, we will expect pay for an A-ranked mission once you are able to reimburse us." At that Naruto turned around and began to walk towards the forest.

Before he completely disappeared into the broken woods, he turned around and looked at the rest of his team. "I will go and scan the perimeter, you may all rest. I expect to move early tomorrow morning."

**The next morning:**

Sasuke fluttered his eyes open as he began to awaken. The tent that he was sleeping in was now gone, and he was greeted with the sight of the beating sun.

He quickly sat up and looked around. Naruto had already woken everyone else up, as they all appeared ready to go. "Hey Sasuke-kun is awake!" Sakura said to the rest of their group. Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked around, his mask had returned to his face.

"Then it is time to leave, I will summon a clone to transport Kakashi. Tazuna shall lead the way."

Sasuke shook his head and got up as fast as possible- fortunately he slept with all of his gear on, so it was not a problem to get moving immediately.

Tazuna began to walk off as Naruto summoned a clone to carry the still unconscious Kakashi. Sakura waited behind for Sasuke to come along. Once he dusted himself off, he dashed off towards the rest of his group, Sakura in tow.

**Three hours later:**

"My house is right up ahead." Tazuna said as he pointed to a two story house completely surrounded by water. Naruto nodded as he took the lead of the group, his clone following close behind.

The group gathered outside the front door as Tazuna knocked. "Tsunami, we are home!" he yelled through the door. "I'll be there in a second!" a muffled shout was heard through the door.

Several moments later, the door popped open, revealing a small middle-aged woman. Her eyes immediately widened as she was greeted with the sight of two of the exact same person; One of them was carrying the body of another man.

"Uh welcome to our home shinobi-san," she said carefully. "I was only expecting four ninja, I apologize." Naruto maintained a stoic expression as he dispelled his clone- catching Kakashi before he fell to the ground.

"It was a clone... Tsunami is it?" Sasuke asked.

'Shinobi are strange creatures' she thought.

"Oh yes that's my name! Welcome in!" she said merrily as the door opened fully, allowing them entrance into the house. All three conscious shinobi nodded as they made their way in. Tsunami looked at the body of Kakashi carefully and looked like she was about to question it, but a glare from Tazuna silenced her.

Once inside the residence, they noticed that there was a table with an abundant amount of plates filled with food. "I have prepared lunch for you all, just seat yourself once you feel acquainted enough." she said happily. Tazuna grunted and sat at the head of the table. Sasuke quickly followed suit- sitting on the right side and Sakura sat next to Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Tsunami with his head tilted slightly. "Would you mind telling me where the sleeping arrangements are?" Naruto asked. "Of course! Just head up the stairs and it will be your first door to the right." she said as Naruto trudges up the stairs with Kakashi in hand.

Once Naruto was out of sight, Tsunami nodded and walked back into the kitchen. They all began to eat in silence until Tazuna cleared his throat.

"My entire family is grateful for your help, I don't know what we would do without you lot of shinobi" Tazuna began. Sakura was going to reply, but an even higher pitched voice beat her to it.

"Speak for yourself Jiji! Gato is just going to kill them all!" said a boy standing at the top of the stairwell. "None of you know what you're getting into, you should just turn back now and stop trying to be heroes!" he yelled.

Tazuna sighed as he put his hands on the table. "I apologize, Inari hasn't been the same since his step-father passed away." he said regretfully. The face of the young boy began to fill up with tears at the mention of his father. "And they are all going to die just like him! You must not know much about death, since there is no coming back from it! Just go away!" He yelled as he turned around and tried to run towards his room. However, he didn't make it two steps before bumping into a figure wearing all black.

"It would do you well if you refrained from speaking about things that you know nothing about…" Naruto warned as he glared at the young boy. "What do you know? If you had seen half of the stuff that I have, you would go running for the hills!"

Naruto released a tiny amount of killing intent as he began his next statement. "I know more than you will ever comprehend… You know nothing of death, and will continue to be oblivious until you are so surrounded by it that it becomes as natural as breathing." he said calmly.

The tears on Inari's face were now flowing freely as he began to yell even louder. "What do you know about death?! You're just a stupid ninja that is always trying to be the hero!"

"What do I know of death? It is a part of me. It is a part of us all. We are shinobi, we protect our village with our lives if need be, and we will kill if it is deemed necessary. You? You are merely an ignorant boy, who believes that he deserves pity because he has lost a single family member. Do not speak of death _boy_." Naruto said angrily.

"Just shut up!" the boy said as he threw his little fist at Naruto, only for it to be caught effortlessly. Naruto began to squeeze down as the boy squirmed futilely.

Sasuke looked on curiously as Sakura and Tazuna stood up. "Naruto that's enough, he's just a kid!" she pleaded

"You believe that I can not hurt you?" Naruto asked rhetorically. Inari began to squirm even more. "I'm not only able to hurt you- I can _kill_ you. In fact, the only reason that you aren't dead yet is because you are a part of my mission." Tazuna began to growl angrily. "Just understand, that if you were slightly less important, your blood would have stained these walls. And I would have felt no guilt." Inari's fist began to bleed. "Why you might ask? That is because I am a shinobi; and _death_ is my way of _life_." At that; Naruto released the boys fist and began to walk down the stairs; and out the door.

"Where are you going now?!" Sakura asked.

"Away." Naruto said as the door closed quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_WOOT! 50 followers thank you so much guys! I really appreciate all your support. Sorry for the boring chapter btw, but don't worry, the next couple should be amazing. Please review if you enjoyed._

_Until next time!_


	9. Episode 9: Impeccable Execution

**THE IMPERFECT SEAL**

**Chapter 9**

**Naruto age: 12**

**Impeccable Execution**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Naruto waited until he heard the door close completely before exhaling. He was currently breathing heavily as his eyes took the color of a deep crimson. He stood directly outside the door for nearly 2 minutes, attempting to regain his composure.

Once his ragged breaths had slowed down, he dashed off to a random direction. He passed many houses on his way, most of them being boarded up or abandoned. 'This level of poverty was caused by a single man...' Naruto mused to himself.

The further he traveled, he saw less and less houses. He stopped quickly in front of an open field and nodded his head.

This was a safe place.

He could not feel a single presence nearby.

He began to walk further into the plot of land until stopping directly in front of a very tall tree. He quickly rolled up his left sleeve, revealing a blue sealing pattern on his arm. He went through three hand seals before slamming his right hand onto the seals.

After the smoke cleared, Naruto was holding a single sealing tag- except this one was different. It was nearly transparent and was ascribed with blood.

Naruto took one long look at the seal before placing it on surface of the bark. Once the seal was firmly in place, it began to fade into camouflage- taking the same color as the tree.

'This one practice exam will take away half of my stable chakra; but this technique must be mastered.' he thought.

The blonde haired genin began to walk away from the tree before turning around to face it. He put his hands in the cross seal, his look remaining impassive.

All of the sudden, massive amounts of chakra began to pour outwards, his eyes becoming wider every second. "**Fūinjutsu: Kag-**" He began to yell before jumping away and taking a ready stance. "Show yourself!" he yelled instantly. 'Who could have the skill to get past my guard' Naruto thought as his stoic look began to return.

Behind the tree that he was about to decimate, a slightly older figure emerged. "I apologize for interrupting your training." said a feminine voice as they bowed their head. Naruto grunted, signifying that he heard her statement.

The girl began to walk forward, Naruto could now get a clear view of the person. They were carrying a basket and wore a very elegant Kimono. The 'girl' dropped her basket and began to scan the ground calmly. "I am currently looking for herbs to heal someone precious to me." she began.

'That voice...' Naruto thought cynically. "Would you consider yourself strong?" the girl asked, taking Naruto out of his thoughts. "My skill set does not concern you _girl_." Naruto stated firmly.

"Oh then you must be strong. I suppose that you are a shinobi of Konoha?" the woman asked. 'This is the Hunter-Ninja from before. I am sure of it.' he thought.

"I must take my leave." Naruto said- ignoring her question before turning around and walking away.

"One more thing shinobi-san!" The girl yelled towards the now stationary boy. "I am a boy."

Naruto didn't even flinch as he continued to make his way back towards the house.

The moment that he was out of her sight; the blonde haired genin turned around and jumped onto the treetops, sprinting back towards the training ground. 'I have a perfect opportunity to kill him, my seal is still on the tree.' he thought.

Once he was within viewing range, Naruto watched as the boy continued to pick herbs that were close to the tree. Wasting absolutely no time, he put his hands in the cross seal and pushed nearly all of his natural chakra outwards.

"**Fūinjutsu: Kage Bunshin Fūin- KAI!**" he yelled as the seal on the tree reappeared. Haku did not even have time to be frightened.

The tree exploded violently, sending wood and debris and everywhere. The amount of smoke created completely clouded Naruto's view, but there was no doubt that anyone standing near the tree was dead.

As the smoke cleared, a clone of Naruto was revealed, which was expected. What wasn't expected; was hundreds of ice shards on the ground, but no body.

Naruto growled angrily as he tried to think of what happened. 'He somehow switched himself with ice of some sort.' he thought angrily.

He dispelled the clone and began to dash back towards the house. 'They need to be warned about this. Zabuza is not dead.'

**10 minutes later.**

Naruto slammed open the door, surprising Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna- who were still at the table. "There is a development involving this mission." he said firmly. Sasuke nodded his head, prodding Naruto to go on. "I encountered the Hunter-Nin that we met previously. She has deceived us, Zabuza is not dead, and this other man is another dangerous enemy." Naruto said. Sasuke held his hands to his face as he appeared to be in deep thought.

"How strong is this guy?" Sakura asked curiously. Naruto shifted his gaze over to her before answering. "She is an unknown element, and that is a very dangerous occurrence. If we hope to be prepared for the next assassination attempt, we all must train while we have the chance." he said grimly.

"And train you will." replied a very familiar voice. They all followed the source of the sound until their eyes met with a very disoriented Hatake Kakashi, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura squealed as her eyes widened. The white haired Jounin eye smiled at the girl as he walked over to the table and took a seat. "Well I thank you all for taking such good care of me when I was unconscious." he said, sending a weary glance to Naruto. Naruto met his glance full on, and glared at him. "I had nothing to do with your well-being, Sakura was the one who healed you." Naruto said stoically.

"I see… where did you learn Medical Ninjutsu Sakura?" he asked the pink haired girl. "Oh it wasn't that hard. Naruto gave me a book!" she replied merrily. Kakashi then sent another glance at Naruto.

"We will discuss current events in time, but for now, we must train. Sakura will need to be stronger by the time the next assassination attempt occurs." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded carefully as he pulled out a familiar orange book, only to put it down once he head a brand new female voice.

"Oh hello! You're awake! I'll get you a glass of water!" Tsunami said as she dashed back into the kitchen. Kakashi looked around slowly before his eyes rested on Tazuna. "Im guessing that this is your house?" he probed.

Tazuna nodded in the affirmative.

Kakashi then set his gaze on Sakura. "I am going to train you while the others take shifts protecting the bridge. The training that I will put you through will be harsh, but it is necessary."

Sakura wordlessly nodded and slumped a little- 'I'm still the weakest link.' she thought

Kakashi shifted his eyes one seat to the right and eye smiled at Sasuke.

"You will be taking the first guard shift. When do you have to leave for work Tazuna-san?" he asked. Tazuna cleared his throat slightly before answering. "Well I'm leaving in about an hour." Kakashi nodded while Sasuke remained still.

Instantly, Tsunami came rushing in whilst carrying a plate of food and a glass of water. "Here you are shinobi-san." Tsunami said cheerfully. Kakashi nodded in gratitude before speaking again. "Naruto, you will help me train Sakura, since you were the one that gave me the idea."

Naruto remained still before asking a question. "What will we be teaching her Kakashi?" he asked impassively. "Well that would ruin the surprise if I told you." he said with an eye smile.

Naruto grunted before walking up the stairs and towards his room. He had just wasted his most powerful seal, and it was the time to create more.

Once inside the room, he shut the door and summoned a knife, a feather, and blank sealing tags. He put all of the materials onto the bed before picking up the knife and pricking his finger.

It was time to get to work.

**30 minutes later:**

'Knock knock'

"What do you require?" Naruto answered through the door.

"We are about to begin Sakura's training." Kakashi replied. Naruto nodded his head and resealed all of his materials. He sealed the main scroll back into his arm before opening up the door, nodding for Kakashi to lead the way. Kakashi began to walk down the stairs and out the door, closely followed by Sakura.

All three walked away from the house and began to search for the best spot to train. After journeying around for about 15 minutes, the group came upon a field with various rocks and logs scattered about.

"This is perfect." Kakashi stated. He clapped his hands together and eye-smiled. "Now then, let us begin."

**4 days later:**

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi stood side by side watching Tazuna and his men work on the bridge. Sasuke and Kakashi looked bored as ever, but Sakura had several bruises and cuts adorning her figure. Even though she didn't master the technique, she still worked very hard and made a lot of progress.

Today was the day that the bridge was supposed to be completed. In order to ensure that the mission is properly fulfilled, everyone was being forced to guard the bridge, except Naruto.

As they were departing, Naruto said that he should 'Stay behind and keep watch for a short period of time'. Kakashi immediately accepted it, and so here they were, watching an old man put the final pieces of a bridge together.

The area stayed relatively silent until Sasuke whispers something to Kakashi. They both pull out their weapons and stand back to back.

Mist began to flow onto the bridge as Sakura ran towards Tazuna and took her position.

It was time.

**Tazuna's house**:

"Let my mom go!" Inari screamed as he once again charged towards the two massive men that had Tsunami's hands tied behind her back. The first thug looked at the second one and shrugged, before grabbing the child's head and throwing him away. "Just give up kid, you will never be as strong as us!" he said mockingly.

The moment that the thug threw Inari, Tsunami seemed to back away slightly, her hands still tied behind her back. If one looked closely, they would swear that her fingers were moving rapidly.

Inari began to notice that her mother's hair color had begun to change, and she had grown slightly shorter. 'What the hell is happening to my mom?!' Inari thought frantically.

"Hey where do you think you're going lady?" The first thug said as he tried to reach for her hands again. Tsunami seemingly calmed down instantly and allowed both thugs to firmly grab her hands again.

She grinned wickedly as her hair became a brilliant blond, and her eyes a crimson red, the lower half of her face began to to turn black, almost like a mask.

"Hey what the hell is happening to you lady?" The first man asked. "**Kaze no Yaiba!" **she yelled as both of the thugs had their hands cut off cleanly by a blade of wind. She quickly jumped back and dropped the henge, revealing the sadistic bloodlust of Naruto.

Both thugs fell to their knees as they watched their life essence begin to bleed out onto the floor. "What the hell are you?" One of the thugs asked. Naruto smirked even wider before turning his gaze to Inari. Naruto made sure that the boy was paying attention.

"A shinobi." he said quietly before dashing forward with both arms outstretched.

The two men tried to back away but it was to no avail.

Inari's eyes widened as he kept his gaze with Naruto, not even noticing the boy's arms going straight through the bodies of two men.

Not even noticing the beating hearts that the genin now held in each hand.

The only thing that Inari noticed was the look in Naruto's eyes. There was an emotion that looked out of place on the face of the young blonde:

Pure joy.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter is going to be very violent so be warned. The rating may need to increase as well. Please review or favorite if you would like. Until next time!_

_PS: The technique that Naruto is using may be confusing now, but it will be explained next chapter._


	10. Episode 10: Split Dedication

**THE IMPERFECT SEAL**

**Chapter 10**

**Naruto age: 12**

**Split Dedication**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Inari had a frightened look on his face as blood continued to pour out from the hearts that Naruto had in his grip.

There was so much blood.

The fluid was coming out of 5 places from each man. The mouth, chest, arms, back and nose all poured blood onto the floor- and Inari. He winced at the sound of moving flesh as Naruto pulled his hands out from the men's torsos; still holding the hearts.

The bodies collapsed in front of him with a dull thud as Naruto began to walk forward- both of his arms were soaked in red fluid. The young boy closed his eyes once Naruto got within arms reach. He felt one of his arms get pulled forward.

Inari sobbed when he felt something heavy being placed in his hand.

He opened his eyes slightly, only to be greeted with the sight of a human heart in his hand; still bleeding profusely. Naruto grinned maniacally as his head tilted slightly. "Their deaths would have been more merciful if you had killed them instead of I. But you are much too weak."

The blond haired genin stepped back slightly and dropped the last remaining heart as he backed away calmly. "Take care now… your mother is in her room." Inari began to sob even louder.

"Take this as a warning... _Fear_ Konoha."

His form disappeared in a shunshin.

The instant that Naruto was gone, Inari began to tremble violently as he stared at the heart in his hand. "It's my fault…" he sobbed. "I should have been the one to protect mother… not him." his trembling became even more violent as he tried to stand up- only to fall once the pungent smell of blood fully hit his nose.

He collapsed on the ground, trying to hold back his urge to vomit.

'I'm so weak...' thought Inari as his vision faded to black.

**With Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi:**

Two silhouettes could be seen through the mist; one was wielding a massive sword, while the other appeared to be holding senbon.

"Zabuza-sama, allow me to fight the Uchiha." a feminine voice was heard.

"You better be quick with it Haku. Remember what we discussed- No mercy."

The smaller figure nodded before coming into view, Zabuza following close behind.

"Momochi Zabuza" Kakashi growled in a dangerous tone.

"Oh no need to get all riled up just yet Kakashi. How about we let our apprentices fight this one out first?" Kakashi got into his fighting stance but was stopped by the hand of Sasuke. "Let me fight him." He stated firmly before taking several steps forward. The white haired Jounin nodded reluctantly as he stepped back and uncovered his sharingan, he would not let Zabuza interfere.

Haku calmly copied Sasuke's movements. He had an air of confidence around him, and Sasuke hated that. This person's calmness reminded him of his brother. The raven haired genin began to run forward, looking to gauge his opponents taijutsu level.

Sasuke opened with a right hook which was quickly deflected and countered with a jab to the torso. The genin narrowly avoided his opponents fist as he flipped backwards, hoping to disengage. Haku allowed no such thing as he leaped forward, jabbing Sasuke at several pressure points, causing him to hiss in pain.

Sasuke waited for Haku to attack again before grabbing his wrist and grinning slightly. The raven haired genin spun his opponents wrist around before sending a back kick straight at Haku's face, hitting him directly. The fake Hunter-nin was sent flying backwards as he managed to land on all fours and come to a stop. Once his opponent was out of range, Sasuke closed his eyes. He waited a few seconds before quickly snapping them open to reveal an incomplete sharingan.

Haku cracked his neck slightly and stood up straight. "You are only making this more difficult on yourself." he said calmly.

Sasuke left eye twitched. His voice was so calm, as if there was no chance that he could be defeated.

"Just fight me!"

The genin pulled out two kunai and rushed Haku again.

Sasuke had gotten considerably quicker since activating his sharingan, but Haku was still faster. Every time Sasuke would swing, Haku would glide past the attack and send a counter. The fight continued as the Uchiha prodigy became more and more enraged. He was trying so hard, yet his opponent seemed hesitant to even hurt him.

"I have had enough of these games." stated Haku while going through several hand seals.

"**Sensatsu Suishō.**" Hundreds of paper thin ice needles began to form all around Sasuke. "This is your last chance." Haku stated calmly.

Sasuke quickly eyed the needles before his gaze hardened. He put his two kunai up into a fighting stance and grinned convincingly.

"Very well."

The ice shards all began to rush towards Sasuke at the same time. He quickly jumped upwards and to deflect every needle. The sound of metal clashing with ice was heard rapidly before Sasuke fell back to the ground.

Although he now had several ice needles stuck in his shoulder, he was able to get away from the attack relatively unharmed.

Haku spoke up again once he was sure that Sasuke was not going to give up.

"If you truly wish to die a fool's death, it cannot be helped." The fake Hunter-nin went through nearly 20 hand seals as the air got considerably colder.

"**Makyō Hyōshō.**"

The water from below the bridge began to rise up and solidify, forming a dome of ice mirrors around Sasuke.

"What's this?" he asked cautiously.

"This is your demise." Haku replied coldly. He then stepped forward, seemingly melding with one of the mirrors. The instant that his form was completely inside, a reflection of Haku was projected on every single one of the mirrors.

"Now die."

Senbon began to fly towards Sasuke from nearly every direction.

Even with the sharingan, Sasuke could only avoid about a third of the projectiles. Every single needle that was able to get past his defense had struck a pressure point. He continued to become more and more defensive as the barrage continued. Sasuke felt his body become slightly more numb after every attack.

The relentless assault seemed to cease for a moment as the last loyal Uchiha now had the appearance of a porcupine.

"Can you see your defeat now? You are simply not as strong as I. Just give up and escape with your life." Haku said from every direction, senbon still in both hands. Sasuke snarled and spat out a large amount of blood. "I could never lose to someone like you." The assault resumed.

Sasuke tried to dodge the senbon again but quickly became overwhelmed. One projectile was able to hit him directly in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground on one knee.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted with worry. She dropped her kunai and began to rush forward, but was firmly stopped by a blood-soaked hand on her shoulder.

She turned around angrily only to be greeted with the sight of Naruto- covered in red. "I have a plan…" he stated firmly.

Sakura had a defiant look in her eyes but slumped her shoulders and looked down, signaling that she was listening.

**With Kakashi:**

"So that kid is here too, huh?" Zabuza asked. Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Thats right, and now that your apprentice is outnumbered, he is sure to be defeated."

Zabuza chuckled darkly for a brief moment. "Well then it looks like I might just have to interfere." Kakashi got into a battle ready stance.

"Not without going through me first." he said with defiance.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." said the Demon of the Mist as he unsheathed his blade and dashed forward.

**With Sasuke:**

"Ag!" Sasuke yelled in anguish, he didn't know how much more abuse he could take, And to make things worse, Kakashi couldn't help him because he was occupied with Zabuza.

"Do you see now how truly weak you are?" Haku said. Sasuke growled as he once again tried to go through hand seals, only to stop and collapse on the floor after getting another surge of pain.

"I have tried very hard to spare your life, but this has gone on long enough. You have fought honorably." He threw a single senbon from his current mirror, all of them aimed at vital points.

The sound of metal clashing metal was heard throughout the dome as the lone senbon crashed to the ground in front of Sasuke.

"What's this?" Haku asked as two figures were now standing at Sasuke's side, one of them had hands glowing green with healing chakra.

"So your teammates have entered my prison. How foolish." Haku once again prepared several senbon as he quickly resumed his barrage.

He traveled from mirror to mirror at an incomprehensible speed, sending countless amounts of senbon towards the trio. Somehow, Naruto was able to deflect every single projectile, even the ones aimed at Sakura.

'The Uchiha is being healed in the center of the dome, and the masked one is defending them from all angles, I must strike the medic from above.' thought Haku. He quickly prepared several senbon and dashed to the mirror at the very top of the dome. He quickly threw each senbon that he held and went to dash to the next mirror, but was unable to exit the icy prism.

Every senbon made contact with Sakura's lower torso, but she seemed to only show a slight flinch in response to the pain.

"Checkmate." The Pinkette said with a grin as she held out both of her hands towards the mirror.

"How?" Haku asked nervously. The question was answered with a visual explanation as ten blue strings of chakra extended from Sakura's hands to the top mirror.

"Chakra strings?" Haku asked with a confused tone

"The mirror you entered became mine the instant I covered it in my chakra strings." she said as her hands retracted backwards and pulled the mirror towards the ground.

As the ice was falling, Naruto jumped up and sent a back kick towards it, shattering the mirror violently and sending Haku flying towards the ground.

However, before he could be sent very far, Haku noticed that he wasn't falling.

Naruto had grabbed onto his Kimono, and was now pulling him straight towards his fist. Haku closed his eyes as he was sent barreling towards the ground at an aggressive speed- shards of ice sticking out of various places on his body.

The dome around them began to melt as Sakura picked up Sasuke and ran back towards Tazuna just as Naruto instructed.

Haku somehow made his way to a standing position and went into a weak fighting stance, senbon sticking out of each hand. "No matter how clearly you defeat me, I will never stop fighting for my master."

Naruto began to walk forward slowly.

"I am his sword." Haku stated firmly.

"You are dull." One more step.

"I am his shield."

"You are punctured." Two more steps.

"I am his tool."  
"You are _useless_."

Naruto jumped back and placed his hands in the cross seal.

His form ignited with blue chakra as Haku's eyes widened. He noticed that the energy was leading to a seal that was placed on his arm, probably when Naruto grabbed him after the mirror was shattered.

His eyes flashed to a form of sadness as he felt his body being torn apart.

**With Kakashi- moments earlier:**

Zabuza was losing this fight. Badly.

His hand was still injured from Narutos move, and Kakashi seemed to be well rested.

They were now facing off from a distance; Zabuza was bruised and cut in several places, while Kakashi seemed to be no worse for wear.

"It's time to finish this." the Copy Ninja said before biting his thumb and slamming his hand onto the ground.

Several Ninken appeared in a puff of smoke.

**With Naruto:**

**"******Fūinjutsu: Kage Bunshin Fūin- KAI!******"**

Everything within a foot radius of Haku was now covered in blood.

Naruto watched as his clone now took the place of Haku's right arm.

The technique was quite a simple one; use a storage seal to summon a clone out of a person's body. That seal just so happened to be placed on Haku's arm, instantly exploding whatever space the clone was supposed to take up.

Naruto's eyes widened as he held his side in pain, that took nearly all of his natural chakra. Any demonic chakra would incinerate the fragile clone, so he could only use stable energy.

Somehow, someway, Haku was still alive.

The masked boy still stood, his right arm now missing entirely and a good portion of his torso had been blown off as well.

He fell to his knees as blood became to pour freely from his mouth. His eyes weakly shifted to his master and managed to widen one last time, before he was gone in speed that matched a kage.

"What!?" Naruto growled in rage.

**With Kakashi:**

Kakashi closed his eyes as the **Raikiri** approached the chest of Zabuza. The Kiri Shinobi was currently held in place by all of Kakashi's Ninken.

The Copy Ninja winced slightly as he felt his hand tear through soft flesh. He relaxed slightly once he realized that the fight was now over.

Kakashi quickly tensed up again when he heard a dark chuckle- far too calm for that of a dead man.

"Haku… well done." said Zabuza with a smirk as the Ninken around him dispelled.

Kakashi opened his eyes as his hand was now sticking out of… half of a body. Haku seemed to have died before Kakashi even reached him. The white haired jounin pulled his hand away from the corpse, allowing it to fall freely to the ground.

"You were a useful tool Haku." Zabuza said before dropping his sword and coughing up blood.

Naruto quickly jumped to Kakashi's side as Zabuza fell to one knee. "I am unaware of how his apprentice managed to get in front of him after being hit by my technique." Naruto said stoically. Kakashi dropped his head in respect as Zabuza began to heave for more air.

"Love." said the Copy Ninja sadly.

Naruto looked at his teacher questioningly before Zabuza spoke up. "Don't spew such nonsense Kakashi, he was merely a tool that had fulfilled its purpose." the mist nin said- clearly holding back hisses of pain.

"You are the one speaking without substance Zabuza." Kakashi said quietly before going onto full alert.

The land near the bridge was now crowded with an army of men, all of them standing behind one person. The man was well dressed and was holding a cane.

"Well well well," the figure began. "Looks like the famous 'Demon of the Mist' was just a fluke after all. Not that it matters, I was going to kill you the instant that the job was completed anyway."

Zabuza closed one eye in pain as he completely fell to the floor.

"So this is Gato." Naruto said impassively as Kakashi began to go through several hand seals. A hand placed in front of him quickly stopped his movements as Naruto began to walk forward. He looked back one more time as his previously blue eyes were now a crimson red. "I have a technique that will prove most useful in our current situation… Stay back." Kakashi hesitantly moved south as Naruto began to glow red with demonic chakra.

"Ha! What is a brat like you going to do against an army like mine? Get him boys!" Gato yelled confidently. Naruto wordlessly kept moving forward until he came to a halt and opened his mouth, as if to speak.

His necklace began to rotate wildly as it began to pour massive amounts of red chakra into his mouth. Naruto put his hands in the half ram seal and snapped his jaws shut.

"**Akuma ōshan!**"

He began to vomit insane amounts of demonic chakra, all heading towards the army. The demonic energy continued to flow from Naruto's mouth as the thugs all began to stop moving and look on in fear as an ocean of crimson continued to flow towards them. The amount of energy being displayed was absolutely horrifying, some men dropped to the ground simply because the air felt so heavy.

The energy quickly flooded onto the first man, encasing his skin and burning it off. The thug screamed in pain as his flesh seemingly evaporated from his body. Every single fighter after him began to run away, but to no avail.

Screams were heard from miles away as the human bodies were engulfed into the red ocean, and spat back out as charred skeletons.

Gato began to back away in fear as the Kyuubi's chakra approached closer and closer until every last one of his men had his flesh disintegrated into nothing. The red energy seemed to stop inches away from his face, before being pulled back violently, leading to Naruto's necklace.

The blonde haired genin waited for all of the chakra to be reabsorbed completely before walking forward slowly, straight towards a trembling Gato.

The man fell on his butt as he tried to back away as fast as possible. Once Naruto was in in arm's reach, he lifted the pathetic man by his throat.

"You are now a threat to Konoha. A single shinobi was able to decimate an entire army, but now- you are going to be executed formally."

Gato's eyes widened as he began to cry and plead for mercy. "C'mon kid! I'll give you anything you could ever want. Jewels, money, drugs, you name it and its yours! All you have to do is let me go!" Naruto ignored the man's cries as he pulled his fist back, his nails now sharpened into fully grown claws.

Kakashi looked on in absolute amazement while Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke had yet to move. All three of them firmly shut their eyes as they heard the squelch of torn flesh.

Naruto kept his hands on Gato's neck as the man's body dropped to the floor. A permanent expression of fear was now plastered on his face as Naruto began to walk towards his team, Gato's head in his right hand.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Thank you all so much for reading! Please review if you have any sort of feedback; good or bad. Special shout-out to the user: Sith Raven's Shadow. Without his helpful reviews I don't know if I could continue writing. Thank you all so much and Until next time!_


	11. Episode 11: Confrontation

**THE IMPERFECT SEAL**

**Chapter 11**

**Naruto age: 12**

**Confrontation**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Naruto ignored the field of charred skeletons that he was now walking through. Blood was currently trailing behind him, emerging from the severed head of Gato. He didn't even look at Kakashi and Zabuza as he walked past them.

He closed in on Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna and stopped directly in front of them. He looked towards Tazuna and held up the dead man's head.

"Our obligations of the agreement have been fulfilled. We will expect payment in full when you are capable of doing so."

Tazuna nodded dumbly in response. Naruto glared at the man and shook the head slightly, signalling for him to take it. Tazuna took a step forward with a blank expression and held both of his hands out. Naruto released his grip and allowed the flesh to fall freely into Tazuna's hands. Tazuna nodded and stepped back.

Sakura was now subconsciously gripping Sasuke's clothing; her mystic palm technique had ceased once Haku was killed. When she saw Naruto turn around and walk away, the pink haired genin shook her head and continued to heal her comrade.

Naruto was now walking towards Kakashi. He strolled across the bridge with his arms behind his back until he reached his destination and sent a glance towards the now unconscious Zabuza.

"What do you intend on doing with him?" Naruto asked calmly. Kakashi seemingly didn't hear his question. 'He just killed an army of men, and now he is moving as if nothing happened.'

"Kakashi."

The white haired Jounin slipped out of his thoughts and gave a stern look to Naruto. "He is no longer a threat, we will allow him to go on freely." At first, Naruto didn't appear to have a response, but he soon shifted his gaze away from Zabuza.

"I understand." Kakashi let out a breath and began to walk towards Sasuke and Sakura. His muscles felt so tired. It felt like a strain to even walk after witnessing Naruto's attack.

"Well the mission is almost complete." Kakashi began to speak in order to gather the attention of both genin. "I will stay here to make sure that Tazuna-san can complete building the bridge." He turned his head towards Sakura and offered an eye smile. "Finish healing Sasuke and get back to the house. Be prepared to leave in 2 hours." Sasuke and Sakura both nodded firmly.

**Naruto waited near the body of Zabuza in order to hear what Kakashi had to say to the rest of his team. Once he was sure that his Sensei had states his sentiments, he dashed off of the bridge and made his way towards the house. **

After about 5 minutes of dashing through the streets, he stopped moving in front of the entrance of a nearby alley. He stepped inside and immediately his eyes widened.

He quickly pulled his mask down to reveal that the two scars on either side of his face were reopened. The lower half of his face now had a thin layer of blood covering it, as if he had just eaten someone alive. He put one hand on a nearby wall as his breathing continued to quicken. He collapsed on one knee and began to claw at his hair.

He finally dropped to the floor with a dull thud as his consciousness began to leak from his body and vision faded to black.

Naruto felt his consciousness return as he got back up with a start. He was now in a completely different environment. The area appeared to be a sewer, with massive pipelines overhead. There was a constant red haze in the air that could barely be distinguished from the crimson fluid that comprised most of the ground.

Naruto made his way to a standing position and looked to the horizon. He was able to see what appeared to be extremely thick iron bars ahead. The blonde haired genin began to walk forward in order to investigate.

The closer that he got to the bars, the deeper the crimson pool became. Once he was standing in front of the cage he was about knee high in the liquid. His vision was also completely futile due to the thick red haze emanating from beyond the cage-like structure.

Naruto noticed that the bars were not perfectly aligned. Several of them were broken near the center; allowing more red haze to leak out of the structure. Naruto put one hand on the bar, which he quickly took off when he saw two glowing red eyes come to life from behind the iron structures.

"**Foolish boy." **A deep voice sounded from the depths of the cage. The haze began to dissipate as everything beyond the cage became clear. Naruto somehow maintained an impassive gaze as the full form of the Nine tailed fox became visible.

"So you are the Kyuubi no Yoko. Why am I here?" Naruto asked curiously, still standing very close to the edge of the cage.

"**You are here because I have summoned-"**

The Kyuubi's eyes widened as its statement was interrupted by Naruto. "Why would you summon me? I am your container- your superior. Know your place."

"**..."**

There seemed to be a moment of silence between the two before the Kyuubi let out a deafening roar as its tails began to swing wildly behind it. Naruto's hair blew back from the wind, but he still looked impassive.

"**You dare insult me?!"** He yelled. "**I could destroy your disgusting village with a swing of my tail-" **

"No you couldn't. You are imprisoned in a seal on my torso. You are nothing more than a source of chakra to a shinobi of Konoha." said Naruto calmly.

"**You insolent scum! I have seen the results of thousands of years of endless carnage; and you dare label me a source of chakra?!" **Naruto tilted his head slightly.

"Thats what I said isn't it?"

The Kyuubi remained still for several seconds, glaring angrily at the young boy in front of him. "**When I escape this wretched prison, I will take pleasure in burning your village to the ground. Leave my presence."**

And just like that, the link was shut off and Naruto was snapped back to reality.

'He did not explain to me why I was summoned.' he thought as he dusted himself off and walked out of the alley. He began to make his way back towards the house; his team appeared to have arrived before him.

He walked into the door and was greeted with the sight of Sakura trying frantically to clean the blood off of the floor, Inari was still lying down, still with a heart in his hand. Sakura looked up quickly and met eyes with Naruto. "I have no clue what happened, I just found him like this. There is two more bodies but Kakashi took them away." she said hastily. Naruto gave her no obvious reply, but was now glaring at the unconscious body of Inari.

Sakura felt confused for a second, but was taken aback when her assumption caught up with her. "You… you didn't." she began slowly. "He needed the fear of Konoha placed inside of him." Naruto said calmly.

"This… is cruel… so cruel." she said while shifting her gaze to the heart in Inari's hand.

"I can understand the murder of the Demon brothers. Hell, I could even understand the slaughter at the bridge. But doing this to a child Naruto? This will scar him for life." she said with rising anger.

"And his scar will run deep. He will never forget what will happen if this puny village dares to betray Konoha." Sakura glared at his back as he began walking up the stairs.

Once on the second floor, Naruto noticed Kakashi standing next to Tsunami, who seemed to freeze up at the sight of the blonde haired genin. Naruto ignored the two adults and walked into the room that he shared with Sasuke.

As Naruto walked in, he noticed Sasuke sitting down on his bed with a look of pain on his face, his right arm now covered in bandages.

"We are going to be leaving soon." Naruto began. Sasuke looked up and immediately placed a blank expression on his face. "I know." he replied.

Naruto nodded carefully and slowly made his way completely inside the room. He walked over to his own bed and got down on one knee. Naruto rolled up his right sleeve to reveal the sealing pattern on his arm. He began to seal his items from the journey into the blue lettering.

Sasuke looked on carefully as his eye began to twitch from holding in the pain. He just hoped that Naruto would leave soon, no one could see him in this weakened of a state, especially this guy.

The blonde haired genin stood up and took one more glance around the room, to make sure he didn't miss anything. He looked at Sasuke and nodded as he put his hands behind his back and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke waited for the door to close completely before the look of anguish returned to his face.

The blonde haired genin made his way over to Kakashi after leaving the room. Tsunami seemed to cower in fear as Naruto was now standing in front of them. "I will be waiting outside for everyone to finish gathering their items." he said calmly. Kakashi nodded silently and motioned towards the stairs. Naruto sent a lazy glance to Tsunami before turning around and walking away.

He couldn't deny the feeling of satisfaction that began to flood into him as the pungent smell of blood returned to his nose. He quickly made his down the staircase before sending one last glance to his teammate. Sakura once again looked up from the unconscious Inari as the quiet footsteps of Naruto approached the door. She shook her head slowly and went back to healing the young boy.

The door shut.

**1 Hour Later:**

Team 7 continued to walk deeper into the forest as the sight of Nami no Kuni began to fade. The group traveled in relative silence until Kakashi spoke. "You're first C-Rank mission has been completed successfully. I am proud of each and every one of your abilities." he said.

Naruto and Sasuke seemed to ignore his comments while Sakura looked down.

"Oh don't be so sad Sakura, we would have surely failed this mission if it was not for you." Kakashi said with an eye smile. Sakura looked up but still had a frown on her face. "You dont need to lie to me Sensei." she said sadly. Naruto stopped in his tracks, causing the rest of Team 7 to look at him curiously.

"Someone such as Kakashi would not waste his time with sentiments like those. You would be foolish to believe that you are useless at this point in time." Naruto said with narrowed eyes. Sasuke nodded at the statement. "I probably would have died if you hadn't learned how to use chakra strings." he said quietly.

Sakura blushed slightly at the praise by Sasuke. "Well thank you guys." she said with a slightly more upbeat tone.

**Several Hours Later:**

The massive gates of Konoha began to come into view as Team 7 trudged along slowly. Sakura and Sasuke seemed to be worn out, while Naruto had the same appearance as always. Kakashi was still reading his book and he waited in front of the booth at the gate.

The gate guards were shook out of their sleep a four shinobi now stood in front of them.

"Welcome home Team 7." Koetsu said with a grin. "Was your mission a success?" Izumo asked merrily.

"Indeed it was. I am going to have to report to Hokage-sama, see you all tomorrow." Kakashi held up a peace sign and burst away in a cloud of smoke. Naruto nodded to his two teammates and began to walk into the village. Sakura said her goodbyes to Sasuke as she began to head home as well. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets as he was now alone.

With nothing to do.

**With Kakashi:**

The white haired Jounin was currently standing in front of the Hokage.

"Mission report." The aged man demanded.

"This may take a while…" Kakashi said with a sigh.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto was walking towards his apartment calmly as a young boy hiding underneath a box seemed to be trailing him. Naruto knew who it was, but this person was technically too important to kill, so for now he could only intimidate him enough to scare him away.

"Show yourself, I know that you are here." Naruto called out while facing the wall. Konohamaru angrily stood up and threw the box away. "Damn, you saw through my disguise! But I would expect no less from my rival." the young boy began.

"You wish to challenge me?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

'The sound barrier has just been put into place.'

Konohamaru gave the boy a goofy grin and held up his thumb. "You bet! I made a new technique, and uh… Boss?" he stopped talking as Naruto seemed to look forward with a blank expression, his mouth wide open. "Uh boss?" Konohamaru asked as he began to snap his fingers in front of the blonde's face. The young boy's eyes widened as a feeling of imminent dread began to fill his stomach.

He quickly began to back away as red chakra began to emanate from Naruto's necklace and cover his whole body. The Demonic energy continued to form around Naruto until he had a full cloak and nine tails. Naruto let out an extremely intense roar as Konohamaru turned around and began to run away.

The instant that Konohamaru turned the corner, the chakra completely receded as the illusion was dropped. "Foolish boy." He thought.

For some reason, Naruto couldn't shake the feeling of Irony.

**With Sasuke:**

Sasuke was tossing a rock up and down as he laid back on top of a tree. He quickly caught the stone and stopped when he heard a slightly muffled scream coming straight towards him.

The raven haired genin sat up and looked downwards as he saw the Hokage's grandson run straight into a boy slightly older than him. The older boy wore a strange black uniform and had a mysterious object on his back. He appeared to be from Suna.

Sasuke watched on with narrowed eyes as the man lifted the younger boy up by his throat. The man slowly pulled his fist back, but stopped when he felt a rock hit him in the face.

Temari was watching the entire encounter with an amused grin as Sasuke came into view. 'Ooo this cutie has quite the presence.' she thought. Kankuro hardened his grip on the young boy's throat before his everyone's eyes widened.

She began to sweat and shake profusely as she dropped down on one knee and began to cough aggressively. 'What is this power?' Temari thought frantically.

She strained every muscle in her body to look up only to be greeted with sight of a feral looking blonde boy, who had just slapped a strange looking seal on her brothers forehead.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Hello my awesome readers, who I love so much, thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate all the love that you have been giving this story (80+ followers wowzers.)_

_The next arc is the chuunin exam arc, which could possibly be amazing, ya never know. _

_Well I thank all of you so much for reading, and if you could take the time to review, I would be eternally grateful, Until next time!_


	12. Episode 12: Foreign Shinobi

**THE IMPERFECT SEAL**

**Chapter 12**

**Naruto age: 12**

**Foreign Shinobi**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

"**Fūinjutsu: Kage Bunshin Fūin- KAI!"** yelled Naruto as he grabbed Konohamaru by the scruff of the neck and jumped away.

Kankuro's head vibrated for several seconds before exploding into thousands of pieces. A clone now stood atop his shoulders, replacing his head.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the flesh that pelted him felt much too hard to originate from a human. He picked up a piece of debris and discovered it to be made of wood.

"Leave this area." Naruto demanded calmly, his eyes still glowing crimson as he glared towards Konohamaru. The boy nodded his head fearfully as he turned around and ran away.

"A puppet?" Naruto asked towards the beheaded figure standing several yards in front of him.

The 'body' dropped the strange object on it's back as it began to rustle. The white tape started to unroll rapidly, revealing the form of Kankuro, an enraged expression on his face.

"A puppet master…" he growled. "And you just destroyed my most valuable piece." The previous body of Kankuro began to shudder violently before completely exploding, sending debris everywhere and dispelling the clone on top of it.

"And you have assaulted the grandson of the Hokage as a foreign shinobi, a crime that shall be punished by death." Naruto said as various sealing tags began to appear on his palms. The blonde haired genin wasted no time as he began to charge forward with his arms outstretched, various seals glowing on his palms.

He didn't make it very far before pieces of the retired puppet seemed to come to life and assault him.

Kankuro was working diligently in trying to slow down Naruto's charge. He was picking up every piece of wood debris with his chakra strings and hurling them at the blond. Kankuro finally got the opportunity he was looking for and rushed forward. The two opponents met instantly as Naruto tried to send his hand through Kankuro's torso.

Kankuro narrowly ducked under the boys hand and grabbed his wrist from below. He allowed a tiny grin to appear on his face as he spoke. "You're dead." said Kankuro victoriously as he jumped away.

Naruto looked at his wrist and noticed several poison senbon sticking out of it. His eyes suddenly became a deeper shade of red as his necklace began to spin excitedly around his neck.

Demonic chakra began to surface from underneath his skin as the three senbon were purged from his skin and dropped to the ground. More and more red chakra poured out as Kankuro looked on with a stunned expression. Once the poison was completely exterminated, he cut off the flow of the Kyuubi's chakra and dashed forward, straight towards a stunned Kankuro.

Temari looked on in absolute amazement and fear as the horrifying presence began to disperse from the air. She quickly stood up and unlatched the fan on her back.

Temari immediately opened the fan to the third moon. "Oh no you don't!"

"**Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" **she yelled with a swing of her fan. A massive blade of wind was sent hurtling towards her opponent. Temari looked on with satisfaction as Naruto was forced to leap away from Kankuro. Her attack seemed to have snapped her brother out of his daze.

She quickly stomped the bottom of her fan into the ground and began to go through several hand seals. However, she quickly stopped when she saw two red eyes appear in front of her. The form of Sasuke Uchiha began to come into view as he landed directly in front of her.

"Let them settle their own matters…" Sasuke said as he eyed her suspiciously.

Temari quickly picked her fan up from the ground and began to circle around her opponent.

"That's fine, Ill just beat you first!" she said confidently.

Sasuke smirked as he slipped two shuriken into his palms.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto quickly regained his bearings as the blade of wind went soaring past his face, nearly cutting the skin on his nose.

He locked eyes with Kankuro as his opponent reached his hands into his uniform and pulled out ten senbon. He quickly attached chakra strings to each senbon and began to rush forward. "You may be immune to my poison, but no one is immune to old fashioned physical damage!"

Kankuro began to wildly engage Naruto in taijutsu. Every time Naruto would block, chakra strings would get wrapped around his arms and send several senbon into his flesh. Kankuro began to fight more and more aggressively as Naruto's healing abilities struggled to keep up. The puppet master attempted to get one more hit on Naruto's face before watching his opponent jump back.

Naruto breathing became labored as he regained himself.

'I haven't gotten one seal on him yet...' Naruto thought. 'This will be hard to win without creating massive amounts of damage to the village… unless.'

His bloody frown turned into a sadistic grin as a small amount of demonic chakra began to leak out.

**With Sasuke:**

Sasuke dodged underneath another wind attack as Temari's relentless barrage continued. "Are you going to fight or just stand there and look pretty?!" she taunted with another swing of her fan.

Sasuke jumped up again with a pained expression as his legs began to feel the strain of his defensive style.

'Almost there.' he thought.

He landed on the ground and immediately jumped back up to his original tree branch. The moment he landed he locked eyes with his opponent. 'Now.' he thought with a smirk as the tomoe around his sharingan began to spin wildly.

Temari looked on in interest as the whole world around her began to change. The overall color scheme began to change to red and black.

The squelch of flesh was heard as she looked over worriedly at her brother. It appeared as though Naruto had just slammed a fist though his chest.

'A genjutsu!' Her right hand went into the ram seal. "Kai!" she yelled as the world began to return to normal.

Temari immediately picked up her fan again but noticed something was off the second that she touched it.

"You broke out of that faster then I had hoped, but no matter." said Sasuke from the trees. Temari attempted to jump back, but fell on her face with her efforts.

She took a good look at herself and noticed that her body was bound to her fan with very thin ninja wire, and her fan was bound to the Uchiha's fingers, which were now going through hand seals.

"Shit!" she yelled as a massive ball of fire traveled down the wire straight towards her fan.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto continued to fight the losing battle of Taijutsu with Kankuro.

Every time that Naruto would attempt to attack, Kankuro would use his chakra strings to cut up every piece of flesh that Naruto possessed. Every time Naruto was forced to retreat he would drag his feet on the ground, it now looked like there was some sort of irrigation system on the battlefield.

The blonde haired genin took another leap forward, three shuriken in each hand. He threw the weapons and dashed straight towards Kankuro's midsection. The puppet master laughed mockingly as he just ducked under the shuriken and prepared his senbon once more.

Kankuro lashed out at the blond, forcing him to retreat once again. As he came sliding to a stop, the puppet master noticed something was wrong. There was a glowing seal plated firmly on the ground in front of him.

His opponent was smiling, his eyes still crimson and his hands planted firmly on the floor. Naruto began to channel a massive amount of Demonic chakra towards the ground as his opponents eyes widened.

The Kyuubi's energy began to form a hemisphere around Kankuro, the only thing that appeared to be keeping the demonic energy at bay was the seal on the ground, which was pouring out blue chakra.

"It was quite a challenge to fool you-" Naruto began slowly as the barrier of demonic energy was now completely formed.

Naruto was suddenly interrupted as some massive projectile was hurled towards him. The object seemed to soar straight into the barrier, sustaining serious burns from the Kyuubi's charka once it was safe near the seal.

Kankuro had a look of pure anger on his face as the object landed right next to him. "Temari!" he shouted with a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I'm just a little burned. I can still fight." she said tiredly. Temari slowly made her way to her feet with the assistance of her fan. She noticed Sasuke land beside Naruto outside the barrier.

The young Konoha genin put his hands in the ram seal as his raven haired teammate spoke. "What business do you have in Konoha?" Sasuke asked as the barrier began to constrict around the two shinobi.

"Speak or-" Naruto began to talk but was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He didn't even have time to look behind him before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Fuck."

Sasuke said as the chakra barrier immediately dispersed once Naruto had been taken away. Kankuro let an evil grin cover his face as the barrier dispersed to nothing. "What was that Uchiha?" he asked mockingly. Temari reopened her fan to the third moon, holding in a wince of pain. "I don't have much left in me, but with me and Kankuro together? You're a dead man."

Kankuro dashed forward as Temari began to prepare her final attack. The puppet master lashed his chakra strings in front of him, hoping to ensnare the Uchiha and win the fight. Kankuro smirked as he felt his threads begin to wrap around his target. "Temari now!' he yelled in midair.

"**Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!"** yelled the blonde Suna nin with a swing of her fan.

Everyone's eyes widened as the form of Sasuke seemed to be pulled backwards by an invisible force.

Sakura let out a grunt of exertion as the full force of her teammate came hurtling towards her. She skidded back several feet as the body of Sasuke was now in her arms.

"I was barely *pant* able to save you with my chakra strings." the pink haired genin said as she began to overrun Kankuro's threads with her own chakra.

The bindings quickly fell off of the raven haired genin as he quickly exited Sakura's grasp and got back to his feet.

"Thank you Sakura." He said impassively as his sharingan blazed back to life. A light blush spread across Sakura's face as she got into a fighting stance behind her teammate.

Kankuro and Temari looked on in anger as their opponents now seemed to have overtaken them once more.

"This is bad." the puppet master whispered. "Should we retreat?" replied Temari.

Both of their hearts stopped as they stood frozen in place as they heard an all-too familiar voice sound behind them.

"You should stop disgracing our village." said a young red haired child that had just appeared behind them. "Uh Gaara! So glad you're here!" Temari said with a fake relieved smile.

"Shut up and leave." he said coldly as Temari dropped her head and walked behind her younger brother. Kankuro remained in front of him however, staring angrily at the Uchiha. "You too idiot." Gaara said impassively.

The puppet master grunted as he crossed his arms in front of him and walked over to where his sister was now standing.

Sasuke looked on in interest as this new arrival took complete control over their opponents. His look was met with a cold gaze as the red haired boy locked eyes with Sasuke.

"You. What is your name?" Gaara asked with the same stoic expression. "Uchiha Sasuke." he replied with a smirk. Gaara nodded weakly and turned around. He began to walk away.

Both of his siblings glared at the Uchiha one last time before running after their younger brother.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto re-emerged in what seemed to be a wide open space. The entire area would echo any sort of noise, and the only light was a candle about 10 feet to the north. There was a large wooden desk situated directly next to the candle, and there appeared to be a man sitting behind it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes until the figure of Danzo could be made out, staring right at him.

The two seemed to glare at each other for several seconds before Naruto got on one knee and bowed his head.

"Danzo-sama." he recited calmly.

"You may come forth." replied the aged voice of the old War Hawk. Naruto nodded his head slightly and stood up, he began to walk forward until he stood about 2 feet in front of the desk; it appeared to be made out of dark cherry wood. There was a steaming glass of tea on the table.

"I take it that your mission was a success?" the old man asked calmly.

"It was. Kakashi was able to make a full recovery due to my comrade being able to learn medical techniques in such a short period of time." Danzo nodded slowly as he took a sip of the tea. "And what of the rest of your mission?" he asked.

Naruto began to go into every detail of what occurred in Nami no Kuni.

He left out no aspects.

The blond haired genin described every event of his mission, from the first encounter with Haku- to the conflict with the Suna shinobi. Danzo raised his eyebrows as Naruto continued the story involving the puppet master.

"I suppose it makes sense that you would be confused as to why there is Suna shinobi among Konoha." Danzo began "They are currently in our village in order to attend the Chuunin Exams, why they did not tell that to you, I have no idea." he said with an impassive expression.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him.

"They assaulted the grandson of the Hokage. As a foreign shinobi, they should be punished with death." he said coldly, a glint of red returning to his eyes.

"And die they shall… in due time." the old man said with a ghost of a smile.

Naruto looked on curiously as Danzo seemed to put some sort of mask on his desk. The War Hawk gazed at the mask as he spoke. "You are correct in assuming that the actions of these foreign shinobi is unacceptable. However, killing them is not an option at the moment." Danzo leaned forward in his chair as a tiny gust of wind chakra pushed the mask towards Naruto. "Due to the fact that assassination is not an option, I have created a plan for you."

Danzo shifted his gaze to the mask, signalling for Naruto to pick it up. The blonde haired genin looked at the piece of wood for several seconds before reaching his hand forward and allowing his grip to take hold of it. "You are most likely going to be entered in the upcoming Chuunin exams, if you are given the opportunity to neutralize one of them, then do so."

Naruto nodded as he slipped the mask into place. "Before that can occur however, you shall attempt to gain intelligence regarding the team from Suna. I find their actions to be suspicious enough to require surveillance. Is your objective clear?"

"Of course Danzo-sama." Naruto said stoically, his face now concealed with a blank white mask. "When you do acquire any sort of intelligence, channel chakra into your mask. This will alert nearby members of ROOT."

Naruto nodded firmly.

"If any sort of conflict occurs during your surveillance, you are to run and maintain your cover at all costs. Are the parameters of your mission absolutely clear?"

"Of course Danzo-sama."

"Excellent. Dismissed."

* * *

_Thank you all so much for reading! I apologize greatly for the delay, and I wish I had an excuse, but I don't. I really appreciate all of your continued support as this story continues to grow. Thank you all so much, and if you could take the time to review this story, I would be very thankful. Love you all!_

_Until next time!_


	13. Episode 13: Maintain Your Cover

**THE IMPERFECT SEAL**

**Chapter 13**

**Naruto age: 12**

**Maintain Your Cover**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

Temari quickly shut the door behind her as a pained expression crept onto her face. She was barely able to make it inside of her hotel room due to the severe burns covering her entire body.

Once the door was closed she limped towards the bathroom, wincing in pain with every step she took. "I've never been so sore in my life…" she said to herself.

Once Temari stood in front of the bathroom door, she placed her elbow on the wooden structure in order to maintain her balance. "I don't even know if I would have lived through that encounter if Gaara hadn't interfered."

She took in a deep breath and slowly took her weight off of the door. Once standing up straight, she opened it. She released her breath before sliding inside.

Her eyes widened slightly as the cold tile floor met her bare feet.

"These Konoha Genin…" she said as the bathroom door closed behind her.

"are a lot stronger than I thought they would be." she took the Suna headband off of her collarbone, allowing it to fall to the floor with a quiet metal sound.

"Those guys might even be a problem…" she walked over to the shower and pulled back the curtain. "Later on during the final round." Her hand weakly began to turn the faucet, allowing water to flow freely from the shower head.

Temari then began to untie the sash around her waist. "Even that one idiot did all this damage to me." the garment around her shoulders began to loosen.

"What a stupid plan this is." she could have sworn that she heard something move in the ceiling, but she was much too tired to be worrying about rodents in a hotel.

The rest of her clothing dropped to the floor silently as she looked down with a light sneer. "Just look at me, my skin is such a mess now..."

She then made her way into the shower. She immediately sighed with content as the warm water began to pelt her battle-torn body.

"I could just stay here forever…" she said softly as the feeling of the water seemed to start healing her immediately. "And I could just say to everyone else…" she began to rub her hands along her arms, wincing slightly as her flesh touched the burnt skin.

"_Fuck_ this invasion."

She continued to stand there, a light smile adorning her face before she heard a loud bang; originating from a vent in the ceiling.

**With Naruto; moments earlier:**

Naruto held his right hand in the ram seal as the vent he was currently crouching in glowed blue with chakra. His eyes were closed, in order to channel more chakra to his ears.

'So this is the one that Sasuke fought...' he thought as Temari's useless rambling continued.

He heard water begin to pelt the floor below him, pipes coming to life as liquid began to flow through them.

'This is useless...' thought the blonde haired genin as the Suna shinobi continued to speak to herself.

Naruto was about to open his eyes, leave, and abandon the mission, but he every muscle in his body froze up as he heard her next words. "_Fuck_ this invasion."

Naruto's eyes immediately opened as he snapped his head back up, only for his skull to meet with the hard metal of the vent. He scrambled back to his crouching position as the structural stability of the ceiling began to falter.

The section of the vent he was in became disconnected from the structure on its left, tilting the metal and causing Naruto to slide off, straight into the bathroom.

As he was falling, he quickly pulled out a silencing seal, allowing the debris to fall to the wet tile floor without a sound.

Once he landed, he noticed the bathroom was now completely vacant, the only remnants of someone being there was the empty clothing in front the shower.

He tightened the bearings on his mask as he attempted to get into a standing position. He immediately froze in place as he felt cold, sharp metal being pressed against his throat.

Temari stood directly behind Naruto. She now held her towel up in one hand, and a kunai in the other.

"I should kill you now…" she began with an angry tone.

'...maintain your cover at all costs.' the words of Danzo echoed through Naruto's head as he closed his eyes and tried to formulate a plan.

He tried to reach for a seal on his arm, but was quickly stopped by a kick from Temari.

"Oh no you don't…" she growled. The Suna shinobi pushed the Kunai slightly closer to the mysterious man's neck as she began to speak.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

'Maintain your cover.' the word echoed once again.

"Talk." she growled as blood began to trickle from Naruto's neck, dripping onto the white floor below him.

"My name is Kiba." he said in a raspy voice that didn't sound like it belonged to him. "I am a genin of Konoha."

Temari retracted the kunai ever so slightly as she once again began to speak. "And why are you here?"

'What would that idiot say...' Naruto thought angrily. He coughed up a small amount of blood as the kunai was once again pressed against his throat. "I don't want to ask you again."

'What would a rabid, disgusting animal say?!' he thought frantically.

"Because you're hot." Naruto spat out, casting a genjutsu over his hair to make it appear black. Luckily Temari was so enraged by this statement that she didn't notice. She slowly took the kunai away from his throat, allowing him to struggle for breath.

Naruto's eyes once again widened as he felt the kunai pressed against his groin.

"Take off the mask." she ordered.

'I can't use any attacks that she might recognize.' Naruto thought. He reached for the band that tied the mask around his face. as his fingers touched his own flesh, he began to channel chakra into his skull; changing his facial features into those of Kiba.

The mask fell to the floor with a thud as Temari once again retracted the kunai. She got a good look at his face before speaking once again. "If i encounter you at any point in the future, you are a dead man."

'Kiba' nodded in the affirmative as he slowly stood up, now at eye level with Temari.

"One more thing…" she began. Kiba tilted his head, signaling for her to continue. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BATHROOM!"

Naruto nodded impassively as he bent down to pick up his mask. He put both hands on the floor as he began to channel chakra throughout his body. Naruto quickly began to sink into the floor, leaving no remnant of him or his chakra. Temari could swear that his eyes flashed red before his form completely disappeared.

* * *

Naruto re-emerged near the entrance of the hotel, his eyes glowing crimson as he began to pace around frantically. The genjutsu disguising him slowly began to wear off as his heart rate continued to increase. 'Danzo-sama must be alerted of this.' he thought as he held up his blank mask.

He began to channel his natural chakra into the object, causing a near invisible gray beacon to shoot off into the sky. That instant, a ROOT agent appeared behind Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder, allowing both of them to disappear in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto now once again stood in front of Danzo, the ROOT agent that had transported him had seemingly disappeared during their **shunshin**.

Danzo looked up from the document that he was working and began to speak.

"You work quickly." he began.

Normally Naruto would spend time on formalities with Danzo, but now there was not an instant to waste.

"I have information that suggests Suna is planning to invade Konoha sometime after or during the final round of the chuunin exams."

Despite this being an extremely important piece of information, Danzo looked unphased. "How reliable is this information?" he asked while going back to writing his document.

"Moderately reliable. The Suna shinobi in question was speaking to herself about an invasion of somesort."

Danzo had no visible reply as he continued to write his document.

His hand movements seemed to increase in speed as the sound of pen on paper was becoming audible.

"In matters of betrayal such as this…" he began.

"Where one party goes against their word." His writing continued to become even faster as he didn't break eye contact with the parchment.

"The solution is simple."

The pen that he was using cracked under the pressure, sending pieces of plastic all over his desk.

"We shall end them."

* * *

_The chuunin exams begin next chapter! Are you ready? Im pumped. _

_This will be the last short chapter for this arc, so I hope your ready for longer chapters! _

_I would also like to thank all of you for your positive feedback, its what keeps me going._

_Please review, even if you didn't enjoy, I love all forms of feedback. Until next time!_

**_DISCLAIMER: The Chuunin exam Arc is most likely going to be the most gory Arc so far in this story. It will reveal a large portion of the darkness in Naruto's heart. _**


	14. Episode 14: Abnormalities

**THE IMPERFECT SEAL**

**Chapter 14**

**Naruto age: 12**

**Abnormalities**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

"Don't feel any pressure whatsoever, the decision to return these forms is all up to you." Kakashi said with an eye smile. Naruto looked at the slip of paper in his hand impassively, while Sakura looked giddy with excitement. 'This is my chance to prove that I'm just as good as them!' she thought eagerly.

Sasuke also had a confident smirk on his face, 'Maybe I'll actually get to fight Naruto.' he thought eagerly.

"To whom do we return these forms?" Naruto asked with his hand outstretched, his signature somehow already on the paper. "You can just return them to the exam room later today. The first part of the exam starts tomorrow. Good luck!" Kakashi said while holding up a peace sign, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto's eye twitched slightly as the smoke dissipated into thin air, his hand still outstretched with the form. "I assume that you will all be participating?" Naruto asked, not making eye contact with any member of his team. "You bet!" Sakura said with a smile.

"You think I would miss a chance to see _you_ get your ass kicked?" Sasuke said smugly. Naruto didn't seem phased by the comment whatsoever, his eyes still gazing into nothingness. "I intend on killing every opponent that I come across that is not from Konoha. I advise both of you to do the same." He said impassively.

Sasuke had no noticeable reaction, but Sakura seemed to be disgusted.

"Do you just kill everything? Konoha is going to be fine, whether or not you kill every Kami damn enemy ninja!" Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye, not even bothering to turn his body towards Sakura.

"Sakura; we have not lived through war, but it is coming. I assure you that sooner or later, it will arrive at our doorstep. And when that time comes, your innocence will have been turned into ignorance."

Naruto shifted his gaze towards his arm as he began to sink into the ground, the light blue seals glowing lightly. Sakura clenched her fist in anger until the last strand of blonde hair disappeared into the ground without a trace.

"We have one of the most secure alliance systems in the history of the shinobi world and the hidden villages are lowering their military power, not increasing it. Does he know something that we don't?!" Sakura asked angrily. There was a brief silence between the two, the wind blowing through Sakura's hair as she gazed at Sasuke, expecting an answer

"Probably." he said, putting his hands into his pockets as he walked off, the sun still rising upon the village.

The Next Day:

Team 7 was walking at a slow pace towards the west side of the Village. They were currently travelling through the practice arena.

It was quite a large place; it had high ceilings and various columns scattered about. Most other teams were not passing through this area, but Team 7 had to pass through it in order to get to the exam room.

They continued on their way in silence until Naruto stopped suddenly, outstretching both of his hands in front of his teammates, causing them to stop and look at him questionably.

The reason for Naruto halting quickly became apparent as a boy wearing green tights seemed to appear from the ceiling. He jumped down, flipping forward several times before landing perfectly on his toes, several feet in front of them.

He had a bowl haircut and extremely large eyebrows. Naruto lowered his arms behind his back as he eyed the new character suspiciously.

The boy seemed to be an ally from Konoha, but he was in some sort of fighting stance.

"I wish to fight you." the boy said, not specifying which member of the group.

"Which one do you want to fight?" Sasuke asked seriously, trying not to underestimate the very foolish looking boy.

"You, the last loyal Uchiha of course!" The boy said, leaving his fighting stance and giving all of them a thumbs up. "I wish to beat you, and then take your beautiful teammate as my girlfriend! I am the Handsome Devil of Konoha, Rock Lee!" He said, giving all of them a truly blinding smile.

Sasuke grunted, Sakura looked horrified, and Naruto's right eye seemed to be twitching.

"Make it quick." said the blonde haired genin as he backed away with his arms crossed in front of his chest, causing Sakura to do the same.

"I will win this for you Sakura-chan!" Lee said eagerly, returning to his fighting stance.

"And I'll win to shut you up." Sasuke said, tilting his head slightly as his sharingan activated. Three tomoe in each eye began to spin wildly around his pupils. Sasuke pushed chakra into his legs as he prepared to fight.

The two rushed towards each other, meeting in the middle. Sasuke was hoping to end this quickly with a fast taijutsu fight. After all he couldn't lose to a guy like this.

Before the raven haired genin could even attempt to hit Lee, he was sent airborne by a kick to the chin. He wasn't able to form any sort of defense, his only form of damage control was moving his tongue back so that he didn't bite it off.

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura with a worried expression. Naruto's eyes widened as the body of Sasuke continued to soar through the air. "Such speed." he mumbled to himself.

Lee reassumed his taijutsu stance as Sasuke fell to the ground, barely able to land on his feet.

"How the hell did you get that past my sharingan?" Sasuke thought aloud, wiping the blood away from his lips. Lee allowed a satisfied smirk to appear on his face as he set both arms directly behind him, preparing to run. "It is quite simple. There is no illusions to my techniques, there is only taijutsu. I am exclusively using basic Martial Arts."

The boy began rushing forward once again.

Sasuke crossed both arms in front of him as he was given absolutely no time to dodge. Lee somehow managed to get past Sasuke's defenses, kicking his foot up, and then slamming it down on the back of Sasuke's skull.

The raven-haired genin barely managed to do a complete front flip, somehow landing on his feet and hurling several kunai towards Lee. The Taijutsu master easily caught the kunai by their handles, swinging them directly back to where they came from.

"Thanks for returning these." Sasuke said with a smirk, blood trailing down his chin. Lee's eyes widened as he felt himself being pulled forward, his fingers wrapped in ninja wire from the previously thrown kunai.

Sasuke reared back his right fist as his left hand continued to pull the entire body weight of Lee straight towards him. The Uchiha waited for the sound of breaking bone as his fist connected with Lee's nose. But his hand met… another hand.

Sakura dropped onto her knees crying, pounding the floor with all of her might. "There's more of them?!" she yelled angrily towards the sky. Naruto didn't even blink as he watched the conflict with impassive eyes.

"Lee what did I tell you about showing off your skills?!" The man said angrily, punching Lee in the face so hard that he flew across the arena. Sasuke looked on with a mix of fear and annoyance as he noticed the man was a spitting image of his opponent, just older.

The man seemingly noticed the three pairs of eyes that were now on him, and turned around to greet his spectators.

"Hello youthful genin, I am Konoha's Green Beast, Might Gai!" he said with a thumbs up and a white smile.

A loud bang could be heard as Sakura's head was now embedded in the ground.

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest as he began to walk forward, giving Sasuke a threatening glance as he passed.

"Sakura stop joking around, we are leaving." said the raven haired genin as he stumbled to his feet and began to walk in tow behind his teammate.

Sakura strained the muscles in her neck as she pulled her face out of the ground. A sad and tired expression on her face. She slowly followed her two teammates as she mumbled the word 'Two.' continuously.

* * *

Once Naruto stood in front of the door to the exam room, he waited for both of his teammates to catch up. Sasuke arrived first, still wiping off trace amounts of blood from his chin. Next came Sakura, who still appeared to be in a slight daze.

Naruto stepped forward, pushing the double doors to the side as both of his teammates followed behind.

They were immediately met with the glares of what appeared to be everyone within the room. Naruto didn't seem to notice, as he continued forward. Every single person in the room appeared to hate team 7 with a passion after just one look. Naruto continued to inconspicuously scan the room, until his eyes met someone running towards him.

He quickly came to a stop as the head of a small dog appeared in front of him.

"Hey I can't believe you guys are also taking these things!" Kiba yelled enthusiastically. "This is gonna be awesome!"

His two teammates slowly emerged from the crowd, revealing Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga. Shino had his hands in his pockets, his expression as stoic as a rock. Hinata didn't make direct eye contact with anyone, and pushed her fingers together continuously.

"Yeah, this should be fun." Hinata said quietly. Kiba nodded eagerly until his eyes narrowed and his grin turned lecherous. He suddenly put his arms around Naruto and Sasuke as he began to lead them away. "Speaking of fun, that hot blonde chick over there hasn't taken her eyes off of me since I walked in. She totally wants it."

Sasuke looked around for the subject of their conversation while Naruto remained silent, quickly ducking under the arm of Kiba. "You mean that girl from Suna?" Sasuke asked, a slight sneer on his face. Kiba nodded his head eagerly, a trickle of blood going down his nose.

"You idiot, she is like three years older than you, there is no way." said the raven haired genin. Kiba began to flex his muscles and close his eyes as Akamaru yipped in approval. "What can I say? I guess I'm just a sexy beast."

"More like stupid beast." Sasuke said, a mocking grin on his face.

"What did you just call me?!" Kiba asked angrily, opening his eyes and raising his right fist.

All three boys looked up as a young man with white hair got all of their attention.

"Keep it down kids." The boy said, he appeared to be over 16 and wore glasses. "You don't want to make a scene in these exams." he began.

The man wore a Konoha head band, but no one recognized him. "And just who is this guy?!" Kiba asked, his fist still in the air.

"Hehe Settle down, my name is Kabuto, and I know a thing or two about these exams."

Kiba seemingly calmed down as the man appeared to be quite friendly. "You really don't want to be attracting attention, especially as first year rookies."

Sakura, Hinata, and Shino then emerged from the crowd, quickly getting together with their teammates.

"In fact; most rookies don't even survive their first exam." Hinata and Kiba suddenly tensed up as Kabuto let out a chuckle.

He then reached into the pouch on his hip and pulled out items that appeared to be cards made of thick paper.

"But don't fret, I can help you little genin. Just tell me which shinobi you want information about, and my ninja info cards will tell you everything you need to know."

All six genin seemed to think for a second, but Kiba replied almost instantly. "That hot blonde chick!" he said, slightly louder than he should have. The entire room then went silent as they felt a moderate amount of killing intent begin to wash over them.

Naruto immediately jumped away from the group, causing Sakura and Sasuke to follow out of pure instinct. Several seconds after team 7 had jumped away, a strange arm came hurling towards Kabuto, intent on breaking his nose.

Kabuto narrowly avoided the fist, the glass on his spectacles cracking. He allowed a smirk to appear on his face as he pretended to assess his opponent.

Kabuto's smirk quickly disappeared as he dropped to the ground, vomiting over the floor of the exam room.

The strange man now stood in front of Kabuto, an unreadable expression on his face. He had bandages covering his entire body, except for one eye. "Mph." he mumbled, before turning around and walking away.

His eyebrows rose slightly when a certain blonde haired genin jumped out in front of him. "You dare assault a shinobi of Konoha without reason?" Naruto began with a firm tone, harsh blue eyes meeting with Dosu's black ones.

This little kid didn't particularly affected Dosu, after all his leader could eat this guy for breakfast. The bandaged shinobi seemingly ignored the Konoha genin and continued to walk forward. He was once again stopped as a hand was placed over his metal gauntlet, warm flesh meeting cold steel.

"I don't think you have the right to be leaving just yet." said Naruto, his eyes now rimmed with a light red. Dosu now turned his whole body to face the boy, shrugging off Naruto's grip.

"Allow me to show you how this thing works." Dosu replied with a smooth tone, as if he was talking to a small child.

The click of metal was heard as the bandaged shinobi instantly swung at Naruto, channeling chakra into his gauntlet.

"**ENOUGH**!"

A booming voice was heard from the front of the room, causing Dosu to freeze in his tracks.

The man standing at the center podium became visible to all, an infuriated expression on his face. "The rules on the board specifically said to not fight, and what do you two scumbags go ahead and do?!" he yelled.

Dosu lowered his fist as a smirk appeared underneath his bandages.

"My apologies proctor-san, it will not happen again." he said calmly.

"Whatever you disgusting maggot. My name is Ibiki, and here are you instruction…"

The words were completely zoned out as Dosu gave Naruto a threatening glare. "Consider yourself lucky, brat." He mumbled as he turned his body to walk away. The Oto Shinobi's eyes widened as his legs didn't respond, it felt like he lost control of his lower body.

He quickly looked down, noticing ten strings that all glowed a light shade of blue. His eyes continued to trail up the threads as he saw them lead to a small pink-haired girl, with an aggressive frown on her face.

Standing next to her, was a raven-haired boy, who was now coughing up copious amounts of black smoke, probably due to a cancelled fire attack.

Naruto gave Sakura a slight nod, signaling for her to release Dosu, for now.

The chakra strings fell to the floor as the Oto shinobi wasted no time in returning to his team. This was very valuable information, the Uchiha had quite the team.

'Soon.'

Naruto thought, shifting his gaze towards the shinobi of Suna.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for reading this chapter! First things first, its time for a shout out: RandomWriter21_

_This guy has been giving me comments for quite some time, and each and every comment was insightful and supportive, you rock bro!_

_Now time for the matters concerning the story. Shit will be hitting the fan, I promise you that. For the next 5 chapters, some of the most violent content is going to be released._

_So just stay along for the ride, and if you are new; review and tell me what you think. Hell, if you're old review and tell me what you think!_

_I will now be answering any questions posted in the reviews as well:_

**Q:** Why is Naruto so loyal to the Leaf? _by DrunkenBunny_

**A:** The reason's for Naruto's loyalty can be found in his childhood. Growing up completely Isolated and alone leaves you desperate. When you strip all of the emotions out of a child and replace them with sadistic dreams, he becomes even more desperate. This is what happened to Naruto, he only had one thing: his heritage, his home. He clung to the one thing that he couldn't run away from him.

_I am also going to be listing the shinobi stats of anyone involved in a conflict for the duration of the Chuunin exams._

_The system is similar to the Shinobi Stats from the real series, but slightly modified. All ratings are out of 5, and there is ten categories. The highest possible Overall rating is 50._

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto:**

Ninjutsu: 4

Genjutsu: 2

Taijutsu: 3.5

Intelligence: 3.5

Speed: 2.5

Strength: 3

Stamina: 4.5

Hand Seals: 3

Willpower: 4

Durability: 3.5

Overall: **33.5**

**Haruno Sakura:**

Ninjutsu: 3.5

Genjutsu: 3.5

Taijutsu: 1.5

Intelligence: 3.5

Speed: 2

Strength: 1.5

Stamina: 2

Hand Seals: 2.5

Willpower: 3.5

Durability: 2

Overall: **25.5**

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

Ninjutsu: 3

Genjutsu: 3

Taijutsu: 3

Intelligence: 3.5

Speed: 3

Strength: 3.5

Stamina: 2

Hand Seals: 3.5

Willpower: 4

Durability: 2.5

Overall: **31 **

**Rock Lee:**

Ninjutsu: 0.5

Genjutsu: 0.5

Taijutsu: 4.5

Intelligence: 1.5

Speed: 4.5

Strength: 4

Stamina: 4

Hand Seals: 1

Willpower: 4

Durability: 4

Overall: **28.5**

**Dosu Kinuta:**

Ninjutsu: 3.5

Genjutsu: 2

Taijutsu: 3

Intelligence: 3

Speed: 3.5

Strength: 2.5

Stamina: 2.5

Hand Seals: 3.5

Willpower: 3

Durability: 3

Overall: **26.5**

**Kiba Inuzuka:**

Ninjutsu: 3

Genjutsu: 1.5

Taijutsu: 3

Intelligence: 1.5

Speed: 3

Strength: 2.5

Stamina: 3

Hand Seals: 2.5

Willpower: 3

Durability: 2.5

Overall: **25.5**

**Yakushi Kabuto:**

Ninjutsu: 4.5

Genjutsu: 3.5

Taijutsu: 4

Intelligence: 4

Speed: 4

Strength: 3.5

Stamina: 3.5

Hand Seals: 4

Willpower: 3.5

Durability: 4.5

Overall: **39**


	15. Episode 15: Unforeseen

**THE IMPERFECT SEAL**

**Chapter 15**

**Naruto age: 12**

**Unforeseen**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

"Times up." said Ibiki, watching as nearly every competitor dropped their pencils at the same time. Some genin looked satisfied with their test papers, while the majority seemed to be quite nervous for the final question.

"It is now time for the final portion of this test. I am going to give all of you time to decide if you would like to receive the tenth question."

Sakura looked up with a confused expression. Why would anyone decide to not get the tenth question? She looked around at her two teammates just to make sure they didn't have any last second regrets. After all, this was her time to shine.

"If you do decide to receive the tenth question and answer it incorrectly, then you and every member of your team will fail the test and never be allowed to advance to the rank of Chunin!"

Looks of fear and anger could now be seen across the classroom.

"That's not fair!" someone yelled.

"Yeah you can't prevent us from becoming chuunin in different exams!"

"Silence!" Ibiki yelled, releasing a wave of killing intent, snuffing out any sort of rebellion. "This is my exam, I make the rules!" A deafening silence now spread throughout the classroom as Ibiki took in a calming breath."If you decide to not receive the tenth question, you may retake the exam next year. But if you stand up and quit, your entire team will be disqualified. The choice is yours."

A sense of unrest once again flooded through the room as Sasuke began to think long and hard about his next move.

'Rank doesn't really matter to me. But if I'm going to be trained as a genin for the rest of my life; how would I ever kill Itachi? Right now, quitting this exam definitely seems like the better option.'

The blonde haired member of Team 7 looked at both of his teammates curiously, wondering what their next move would be. Sakura seemed to be straining herself in someway, while Sasuke seemed to be going frantic.

Naruto raised his eyebrows when he felt a moderately strong force pulling him into his seat, someone did not want him to stand up. Naruto looked over to Sasuke and saw that his teammate must have been experiencing the same thing.

His gaze then shifted towards Sakura. Naruto let out a dark chuckle as he began to realize what was happening.

'She is holding us down with chakra strings,' he thought, quite impressed with her dedication.

Naruto settled deeply into his seat as he stopped resisting Sakura's pull. He didn't particularly care about this exam, he only had one goal in mind at the moment; and his status as a shinobi meant nothing to him.

Sasuke looked on with widened eyes as more and more squads filed out of the classroom with defeated expressions on their faces. 'Of course everyone is leaving!' Sasuke thought, still struggling against his seat. 'You would have to be fucking insane to want to receive this question.'

"Now then," started Ibiki, nearly half of the classroom was now vacant. The proctor took one more sweeping glance of the room before a smile made its way onto his face.

"Congratulations, you all pass."

There was a brief moment of silence and confusion before the classroom completely erupted. Amidst the chaos, the hold that Sakura had on the chakra strings was released completely as she stood up. "What about the tenth question?!" she yelled.

The proctor let out a small chuckle and held up his right hand causing the classroom to settle down slightly "There is no tenth question, this was just a test to see if you would complete the test or take the easy way out and leave."

"But that makes no sense!" Kiba yelled, holding his aching head. He hated critical thinking in even the most basic missions, but this was just too much.

"This test was meant to represent a situation that you will most surely be presented with as a chuunin. You will be forced to take missions that will put your life on the line, and if you decide not to take these missions, your squad may go without you and be killed away from the village. This was a test to see just how much dedication you all have to becoming chuunin. There is also a-"

Ibiki's words died in his throat as a large black projectile broke through the window, causing shards of glass to scatter across the classroom.

The strange object landed next to Ibiki, the grin previously on his face had disappeared.

The projectile then seemed to stand up, revealing a woman in her early twenties. She was wearing extremely provocative clothing, barely covering her cleavage. She was also holding a fairly large sign that read 'Your super sexy and single proctor: Mitarashi Anko."

"You're early." Ibiki said, causing Anko and everyone in the room to sweatdrop.

The snake mistress immediately recovered and began to shout commands.

"Well maggots, I will be your proctor for the second exams. Meet at the primary gate near the forest of death in 2 minutes for further instruction!" Anko quickly rolled up the sign and disappeared in a shunshin, causing Ibiki to scowl under his breath.

The people in the classroom seemed to absorb their newfound information, most of the boys drooling from the sight that just faded from their eyes.

The lack of noise was soon broken by a yell, but it was not from Ibiki.

"She was hot!" Kiba yelled to himself. The yell from the Inuzuka boy seemingly snapped everyone else out of their stupor, causing the teams to regroup and begin to leave. He could swear that Hinata looked at him with a look of disapproval before running out of the room behind Shino.

He didn't have a lot of time alone with his thoughts he began to sense that someone was staring at him. Kiba quickly turned around and grinned at the sight that greeted him.

His dark eyes met with cold gray ones as he gazed up and down the form of Temari. Feeling quite confident that this girl 'wanted' him, he winked.

The remaining people in the classroom quickly began to flock out as a sense of dread began to fill the classroom. Akamaru began to whimper as Temari slowly walked over, both fists clenched tightly at her side as the clank of metal could be heard from her trembling fan.

After a short and brisk walk across the classroom, Temari stood so close to Kiba that their noses were touching. He could practically feel her heartbeat and it seemed to be quite slow.

"Hey sweetie…" Kiba said nervously, subconsciously backing away as Temari continued to trail closer. He quietly yelped in pain as the cold wall hit the back of his head, he was now pushed against the corner.

"During the next round…" Temari said with a smooth and calm voice, causing Kiba to relax slightly.

"I'll find you in that forest…"

He completely relaxed as blood began to trickle down his nose 'So that is what she wants...' Kiba thought lecherously.

"AND TEAR YOUR FLESH INTO PIECES SMALL ENOUGH TO BE FED TO YOUR DOG!"

Kiba giggled nervously as he began to rub the back of his head. Temari's nose was nearly touching his own, a pure look of rage on her face.

"Sorry babe, I'm really not into that."

Kiba gave her a small wave before quickly walking away, Akamaru nearly breaking the remaining windows from the noise of his whimpering.

Temari now stood in place, still looking at the spot where Kiba once stood.

Most men in Suna did not have the gall to even approach her, let alone offend her. But this pig, this absolute pervert, dared to insult her like this?

He was going to die, that much was simple. But how was he going to die?

The thoughts cycled through Temari's head as she tried to remain calm.

Getting arrested in Konoha just wouldn't do.

After all, the mission always comes first.

* * *

Naruto looked at the sign that read 'Primary Gate' with a bored expression on his face. Every team that had passed the first round was now standing in their area.

"What's the plan guys?" Sakura asked, causing Sasuke to swing his head towards Naruto.

Normally the Uchiha boy hated taking orders, but Naruto was different. He was not particularly smart, yet he always seemed to have a plan that worked out in the end.

"We protect this scroll at all costs." Naruto began, holding up his teams earth scroll. "Then we shall attempt to find a foreign team with a heaven scroll," both of his teammates nodded their heads, encouraging him to continue. "and kill them without question."

Sakura growled underneath her breath as once again, Naruto proved to have a one track mind.

The pink haired genin snapped her head up as the loosely dressed proctor seemed to have returned to their presence.

"Looks like all of you parasites have your scrolls already!"

Sasuke slowly took one step forward in order to whisper something to Naruto.

"This is the same part of the exam that Kakashi was warning us about." he whispered.

"Indeed it is." replied Naruto, not bothering to face his teammate. His eyes were still on the sign.

"And just what specifically do you propose we do?" Sasuke said aggressively, trying not to raise his voice loud enough for the proctor to hear.

Naruto began to chuckle darkly as Sasuke's eyes widened. He hated being ridiculed.

"I have answered that same question three times alre-"

A lone kunai silently flew across the crowds of people, aimed straight towards the face of Naruto.

The blonde haired genin attempted to catch the weapon, but howled in pain as he felt a knee hit his spinal cord. He fell onto his legs as the kunai flew past his face, grazing his cheek.

Spinal injuries usually cause the victim to collapse, but Naruto was currently being held up by another person from behind. And it was not his teammate.

Every person in the area was now completely silent, the only noise was the light drip of blood originating from Naruto's cheek.

Sakura looked towards Sasuke expectantly as if asking what to do. In any other situation, she would instantly help her teammate, but this was the proctor standing behind him. Maybe this was some kind of test?

Sasuke was also watching helplessly, as the sight of Naruto being held up from behind was quite disturbing.

"You really should pay attention..." Anko began, a sinister yet smooth tone to her voice. "... or someone might catch you off-guard."

Despite not looking the part, Naruto was trying desperately to kill the woman bound to him. He could make it look like an accident, all he needed to do was poison her chakra with his own; yet it wasn't working.

This girl seemed to be immune to poisons.

The eyes of the blonde haired genin began to dash around frantically before widening exponentially. Naruto began to feel her tongue graze across his face.

He was frozen in place as the tongue of the proctor ran from the top of his cheek to the bottom. She was licking the blood off of his face.

Naruto immediately began to calm down as a realization hit him.

She had to die now.

After all, his blood is potent with the chakra of the Kyuubi, and ingesting it should kill her almost instantly. His blood pressure returned back to normal as he felt her grip fall from his neck.

'Fool.' thought Naruto as he began to push demonic chakra into his back.

Sasuke looked in fear as Anko completely swallowed the blood, chuckling lightly and releasing his teammate.

Naruto now stood with a slight hunch, you could visibly see the vertebrae realigning through his clothing.

Anko then put her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out. "Hehe, that even had a nice burn to it!" she said before slapping Naruto on the back. You could hear him angrily whisper "How the hell?" before she began to bark out commands once again.

Sasuke and Sakura rushed over to their teammate as every other squad in the vicinity now had their eyes on Team 7. One particular team from Suna seemed to be particularly interested.

"So he really isn't that tough, see?" Kankuro said to his sister.

"Yeah, I don't think he will be much of a problem later on."

Meanwhile, the third member of the squad seemed to be staring at the boy in question with a sadistic facade.

Shukaku's whispers had increased to intolerable levels ever since he felt the chakra of the Kyuubi, and seeing the energy in action was definitely something else, even if it was just simple healing.

"Alright maggots!" Anko began, dragging everyones attention away from Team 7.. "You have your scrolls, you have your rules, the second round of the Chuunin Exams begins now!"

The primary gate immediately opened as every team began to scramble through, trying to get far away from everyone else.

Team 7 immediately dashed through the gate, heading straight to the northwest once inside. The exotic wildlife quickly became apparent as the tree's looked very different from the ones in other forests. Sasuke and Sakura were trailing closely behind Naruto, they barely managed to stop when he suddenly ceased all movement.

Team 7 looked straight ahead into an open field, the only abnormality seemed to be a lone kunoichi from Kusa.

She was facing Sasuke.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for reading! This chapter I suffered from pretty severe writers block, which is my terrible excuse for the upload time for this chapter. _

_Well if you enjoyed, please favorite or follow or both._

_In terms of critique, please leave a review, whether it be positive, negative, or just a simple question; I welcome all forms of __criticism._

_Well shit is about to go down. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!_

* * *

**Sabaku no Kankuro:**

Ninjutsu: 4

Genjutsu: 2

Taijutsu: 2

Intelligence: 2.5

Speed: 2.5

Strength: 2.5

Stamina: 2

Hand Seals: 3.5

Willpower: 2.5

Durability: 2.5

Overall: **26**

**Sabaku no Temari:**

Ninjutsu: 3.5

Genjutsu: 2

Taijutsu: 2

Intelligence: 3

Speed: 2.5

Strength: 2.5

Stamina: 2

Hand Seals: 2.5

Willpower: 2.5

Durability: 3

Overall: **25.5**

**Hyuga Hinata**

Ninjutsu: 3

Genjutsu: 2.5

Taijutsu: 3.5

Intelligence: 3

Speed: 2.5

Strength: 2

Stamina: 2

Hand Seals: 1.5

Willpower: 1.5

Durability: 2

Overall: **23.5**

**Aburame Shino **

Ninjutsu: 3.5

Genjutsu: 2.5

Taijutsu: 2

Intelligence: 3.5

Speed: 2

Strength: 2

Stamina: 3

Hand Seals: 3

Willpower: 2.5

Durability: 3.5

Overall: **27.5**

**Sabaku no Gaara:**

Ninjutsu: 4

Genjutsu: 2

Taijutsu: 2

Intelligence: 3

Speed: 2

Strength: 2

Stamina: 5

Hand Seals: 3

Willpower: 3.5

Durability: 4.5

Overall: **31**

**Orochimaru:**

Ninjutsu: 5

Genjutsu: 4.5

Taijutsu: 4

Intelligence: 5

Speed: 4.5

Strength: 4

Stamina: 4.5

Hand Seals: 5

Willpower: 4

Durability: 5

Overall: **45.5**


	16. Episode 16: Variable

**THE IMPERFECT SEAL**

**Chapter 16**

**Naruto age: 12**

**Variable**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

"C." Naruto whispered just loud enough for both of his teammates to hear. Sakura slammed both of her palms on the ground as Sasuke's sharingan blazed to life. Naruto began to go through several hand seals before jumping to the right side of their target, causing Sasuke to jump to the left. Sakura began to pump more and more chakra into her strings to make them pierce through the ground. She felt the threads getting closer and closer and until Naruto and Sasuke finished on the same hand seal. The Kunoichi did not seem to be worried, in fact, she seemed somewhat amused by this entire showing.

But this woman did not know of the chakra strings pulsing through the ground, about to grab onto her feet. Just before both attacks left the bodies of Naruto of Sasuke, Sakura did something detrimental.

She hesitated.

Sakura couldn't... wouldn't kill someone as innocent as this woman.

A raging tornado of wind collided with a ball of fire in the middle of the battlefield, causing an extremely large explosion to be created. Sasuke began to catch his breath on the ground with a confused expression. 'How did she escape?' he thought to himself.

"You fool." Naruto yelled towards Sakura.

"I'm not going to kill innocent people just because of your stupid fucked up desires!" she yelled. Sasuke quickly began to catch on to the theme of the argument. "You hesitated?!" He yelled, almost in disbelief.

"You too?!" She said defensively, tears beginning to fall. "When we all first met, you would never kill an innocent just because some sadistic monster told you too-" her statement was stopped as a rough hand made its way around her throat, slamming her against a nearby tree. "Do you truly believe that your foolish desires have saved anyone?" Naruto began, tightening his grip.

She began to wildly struggle against his hand, but it was futile. He was much stronger than her. "Our enemy has fled, are you content with your mercy? If you had been in her situation, do you think that a group of genin from Kusa would ever spare a life as useless as yours?"

She clawed wildly at his hand, trying anything to get a breath of fresh air. "**ANSWER ME**." He pushed her further into the tree, causing the bark to shatter under the pressure. She opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. Her eyes began to flutter shut, she was losing consciousness.

Naruto completely released his grip from her throat as her body fell to the floor. 'Air.' was all her mind could think off. She continued to breathe in and out, as if the oxygen might escape her if she didn't take in enough of it.

"You are not fit to be a shinobi." Naruto said without remorse. She looked up at her teammate, a look of weak defiance still in her eyes.

"Monste-" she was slapped across the face, blood flew out of her mouth and stained the bark of the tree. She moaned in pain but was hit again, causing the remainder of her strength and consciousness to leave her.

Sasuke jumped over with a somewhat fearful expression on his face. This was just an exam, he could understand taking the shinobi life seriously, but this was just insanity.

"She got away." Sasuke said in a firm tone.

Naruto looked up from the motionless body of Sakura straight into the eyes of the Uchiha. "This can not ever happen again, she was an enemy." he began.

Both Genin immediately looked back into the field as sickening voice came to life from inside the crater crated from their attacks. "Oh, I wouldn't be too concerned about me getting away."

Black smoke began to clear as the form of one of the most infamous men in the history of Konoha became visible. "You three prove to be quite an interesting team, don't you?" he said in smooth tone. Sasuke was frozen in place while Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. "So this is the consequence of her cowardice." he said to himself.

"I take it you know who I am?" the snake like man asked. Naruto could feel his heartbeat rising, the demon was beginning to take control. The cold blue of his eyes was quickly being replaced with an excited crimson.

"**Orochimaru.**"

Red chakra began to pour out of his hands, swirling around his body in a rapid spiral. Sasuke quickly snapped out of his daze, grabbing the body of Sakura and jumping away. He didn't want to get killed by his own teammates chakra.

"Oh good you know my name." Orochimaru said. Naruto looked at his with a feral expression before his eyes widened once again. He let out a sickening roar as more and more red chakra began to pour out, forming a cloak around his body. His spine bent with a sharp crack the blonde haired genin got down onto his hands and knees. Four tails of chakra swung from his back, he now looked more like a fox than a human, you could barely see his face.

Sasuke was once again stunned in place as killing intent began to affect him. On the bridge, Naruto appeared to have full control of the chakra, but now he didn't even look like a human. 'What the hell is happening?!' Sasuke thought frantically. Sakura was still unconscious.

Orochimaru licked his lips with anticipation as his hair continued to whip wildly in the wind. "It's just too bad that you aren't why I'm here." he said in a sad tone. "Alas, I have a task that must be done, so get out of my way."

There was a brief moment of silence before Naruto dashed forward at amazing speeds. He left a path of red chakra behind him as Orochimaru still had a grin on his face.

"**DIE!**" Naruto yelled, swinging his claw towards his opponent's throat. The Snake Sannin quickly extended his neck and bent it, causing Naruto to miss completely and fly into the ground. "You really should mind your business boy." he chuckled. Naruto got up with an enraged expression on his face and dashed in again.

No matter how many he kicks he tried to land, no matter how many claws he sent his way, Naruto was no match for a Sannin. Orochimaru ducked under every blow, being very careful not to make contact with the toxic charka. Naruto continued to fight frantically, getting more and more frustrated with every blow. "You are beginning to bore me..." Orochimaru said after dodging Naruto's claw for what felt like the millionth time.

The Snake Sannin quickly went on the offense, opening his mouth and pulling out his blade; the Kusanagi. Orochimaru began to swing his sword at the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, making contact with every blow. He rapidly cut the skin on Naruto's arms and legs, causing large amounts of pain. He finally kicked the blonde haired genin up and threw his sword into the midsection of the boy, sending him into the tree where he had choked Sakura.

Orochimaru quickly went through several hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground, causing a giant snake to rise from the dirt.

"What do you require masssster?" Orochimaru smiled and motioned his head towards a still struggling Naruto. "Aoda, would you please take care of that nuisance over there?" The giant snake looked at the Kyuubi container and gave a slight nod of his head. "As you wish..." He said before dashing off towards the tree. Sasuke looked on as Aoda slammed into the tree, sending Naruto back nearly 50 feet.

The Uchiha quickly snapped his head back towards Orochimaru, he had no time to worry about other people. "You are the one that I want to fight, show me your power!" Orochimaru said with an insane tone. "Tch." Sasuke said, this was not going to be an easy fight, impossible even, but he could not give up hope. "Show me your power boy!" Orochimaru said frantically.

**With Naruto**

"Die you rodent!" Aoda yelled, slamming his tail against Naruto once again. The red chakra slowly began to recede back into Naruto's skin, his coils were slowly wearing down due to the stress. His eyes returned back to their cold blue after the last of the demonic energy vanished back into his body. Naruto landed on his knees, coughing copious amounts of blood while Aoda looked on with a disgusted expression. The snake gave one hiss of his tongue before dashing in once again, his fangs dripping with poison.

Naruto looked up with tired eyes, he couldn't move fast enough to block this, it had to be over.

With energy that Naruto was sure that he didn't have, his body quickly swung to the side, causing Aoda to dash into the ground, quickly burrowing into the dirt. The blonde haired genin looked around for a moment, and blue threads of chakra were now attached to his body. He followed the path of the strings until they came up to the form of Sakura, two large bruises on her face.

Naruto gave her a nod as they both got ready for Aoda to reappear. Sakura forced Naruto to jump up right before Aoda emerged from directly below him. "So now there is two rodents?" he asked curiously "No matter, scum is still scum." Aoda then once again dashed towards Naruto, expecting to kill him once and for all. Sakura's expression hardened as once again she poured enough chakra into Naruto to make him move out of the way.

"Enough Sakura." Naruto yelled. "I am able to fight." Sakura hesitantly cut off the flow of chakra while Naruto's gaze met that of Aoda.

**With Sasuke**

'This is becoming futile…' Sasuke thought as he barely dodged another one of Orochimaru's jutsu. This fight was over before it even started, Sasuke was not on the same level as a Sannin, not even close.

"Are you already tired?" Orochimaru asked jokingly. "Then it looks like playtime is over…"

The Snake Sannin jumped away from his target and went through a string of hand seals. Sasuke grabbed his arm in pain as the full effects of the fight began to reach him. His will was strong, but his body was weak.

"Lets make an investment, shall we?" Orochimaru said as his neck began to elongate to insane amounts, growing until it reached the neck of Sasuke.

The raven haired genin was in too much pain to dodge the man's teeth. Orochimaru could rip his throat out right now if he truly wanted to.

The fangs of Orochimaru dug deep down into Sasuke's neck, leaving behind the mark of the Curse Seal, and the fate of the last Uchiha.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading this chapter, I had a job interview on Friday so I could not upload this chapter yesterday._

_Well if you can, please review this chapter, I put quite a lot of effort into this fight and would like to know what all of you think._

_I truly appreciate every single one of you, and we have just reached one hundred followers!_

_This chapter may have been somewhat rushed, so I am considering rewriting it if requested enough._

_Well I love all of you... until next time!_

_To anyone wondering:_

_Q: Why did Naruto get so mad at Sakura if he didn't know the enemy would be Orochimaru?  
A: Naruto knows of the upcoming invasion, and wants to kill as many foreign shinobi as possible to reduce the number of invading forces. The fact that Sakura hesitated may cost the life of a future shinobi of Konoha._


End file.
